La Travesía
by Usuario no Sospechoso
Summary: "Kamijou Touma desaparecerá de este mundo." Ciertas o no, esas fueron sus palabras. ¿Esto siempre fue inevitable? ¿No hay más opciones? Él no puede aceptar esta conclusión... no, no quiere. "Aprieta tu puño por un futuro donde todos puedan sonreír". Eso es lo correcto (?). Eso es lo que hace Kamijou Touma...¿Verdad?...je. El final (?) de cierta historia comienza. Post NT22R. AU
1. Prólogo: ¿Un nuevo mundo?

**¡Buenas!**

**Primer fanfic aquí.**

**Me tomó una barbaridad para sacar este capítulo. Esto de escribir es más difícil de lo que parece.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Vi a algunos hacer esto, no debería hacer daño por lo que…**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo Toaru Majutsu no Index, sus personajes o elementos.**

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza. Podía sentir una sensación de mareo como si estuviera a punto de vomitar en cualquier momento.

"...humano."

Kamijou Touma abrió levemente los ojos. No reconoció este lugar. No era el suelo de su bañera ni la cama en la habitación de cierto hospital.

"¡Oye, humano! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer allí tirado?

Tenemos un visitante."

El estudiante _normal_ de preparatoria que puedes encontrar en cualquier parte, movió su cabeza para mirar a Othinus directamente. Ella era una existencia parecida a una muñeca de 15 centímetros de altura, tenía pelo rubio, llevaba puesto un sombrero de bruja y un parche en el ojo derecho. Notó que estaba sentada cómodamente en su pecho. Poseía un expresión victoriosa en su rostro como si el simple hecho de sentarse allí sin hacer nada fuera un gran logro.

Por alguna razón desconocida, el llevaba puesto su típico uniforme escolar de invierno con la chaqueta blanca por debajo.

No sabía cómo llegó a este lugar ni porque estaba durmiendo con su uniforme puesto. Pero toda la situación le dio un mal presentimiento. Como si estuviera a punto de ser lanzado a otra aventura caótica y sin sentido. Era raro para él tener estos presentimientos.

"(Si los tuviera más a menudo, sería posible evitar su mala suerte. Mmnn... O tal vez no)"

"Disculpe ¿Héroe-sama?"

Sus pensamientos fueron frustrados por la voz de una mujer.

Llevaba un uniforme de sirvienta tradicional, sólo que este se veía un poco extraño. O eso pensó él al compararlo con sus experiencias pasadas con mujeres que vistieron ese uniforme. Parecía más un cosplay de sirvienta que algo que usarías para los deberes de limpieza.

Eso no fue lo más extraño.

Ella se veía a mediados de los veinte y tenía una cara linda con dos coletas saliendo de su cabeza. Poseía pelo azul pálido que combinaba con sus ojos, probablemente natural.

¿La gente podría siquiera tener ese color de pelo?

También llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo y cadenas rotas colgando de sus muñecas. Parecía estar dotada en el área del pecho y tenía un aura de chica solitaria pero confiable. También llevaba puesto... ¿Orejas de conejita?

"¿Lo desperté? L-lo siento mucho si fue así. Sólo quería avisarle que el rey requiere su presencia en la sala del trono. Por favor, sígame."

Al parecer la había estado mirando durante demasiado tiempo porque Othinus le dio una mirada sucia mientas subía a su hombro. Se enderezó poniéndose de pie con pasos temblorosos.

Respondió a la criada intentando poner una voz calmada, al mismo tiempo que le enviaba a su compañera una mirada como diciendo; _¡¿Dónde se supone que debo mirar con una ropa como esa?!_

"No te preocupes por eso... ¡E-espera!... ¿Un rey? ¡¿Qué es este lugar?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

"Todo será respondido en su charla con el rey."

La mujer fingió no ver sus miradas, o simplemente no le importaban porque inmediatamente le dio una sonrisa cálida, luego se volteó esperando su aprobación. El pensó que hacer más preguntas no serviría para nada. Posteriormente le asintió con la cabeza, ella empezó a caminar por los pasillos mientras él le seguía el paso.

Todo el lugar se veía como un enorme castillo. Le recordaba un poco a la Torre de Londres. Aunque al parecer, este lugar sí tenía gente que se esforzaba en mantenerlo aseado. Pensó que era razonable. Después de todo, este castillo no lucía como una cárcel de magos peligrosos. Al menos no a juzgar por el tratamiento que le fue dado hace un rato.

* * *

Empezó a intentar recordar lo que le había pasado. Pensó por un momento preguntarle a Othinus, pero en este momento no se veía como alguien que respondería sus preguntas amablemente.

Lucía como un profesor sabelotodo, que luego de su arduo trabajo, quería poner a prueba a su alumno y deseaba que este demuestre lo buen educador que era dicho profesor. Tal vez incluso era el tipo de profesor que se mostraría violento si sus expectativas fueran aplastadas. Se preguntó si ella estaba involucrada en esto de alguna forma.

Lo último que recordaba era el viajar por todo el mundo intentando resolver un problema que le fue encomendado. Curiosamente, quien lo había acompañado a la aventura era un cierto Dvergr y su amiga con forma de tambor. Ellas también fueron quienes le habían pedido esa misión en primer lugar, y no podía negarse debido a la promesa que realizó imprudentemente en Dinamarca. Luego de terminar la misión, y de muchos otros problemas y malentendidos involucrando diferentes personas, pudo regresar a Ciudad Academia.

Después de eso todo fue borroso.

Sólo recordaba haber pasado un tiempo con una chica pero nada más.

Shokuhou Misaki era su nombre.

Muchos que supieran de la relación entre ellos, como cierto doctor con cara de rana, se preguntarán, ¿Cómo es posible que logre recordarla? Después de todo ¿No se supone que había perdido la capacidad de retener recuerdos de esa chica?

Pues resulta que, el día posterior de regresar de su viaje, Kamijou tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Misaki. Una charla muy importante había ocurrido, y cosas como impedir la propia felicidad de unos y de otros se habían mencionado. De alguna forma, la conclusión fue que ella pasaría más tiempo con él de ahora en adelante. Afortunadamente para la chica, y complicando aún más la vida amorosa de Kamijou, el día anterior había logrado robar un chip con una gran capacidad de transmisión de información. Y combinado con los recientes avances en tecnología relacionada al cerebro de Ciudad Academia, se logró crear un dispositivo que le ayudara con dicho problema. O mejor dicho, ese doctor logró hacerlo.

El dispositivo funcionaba como una memoria exterior a su cerebro que estaba pegada fuera de su cráneo. Enviando señales electrónicas para conectarse al cerebro de Kamijou. Actuaba como una memoria de repuesto guardando todos los nuevos recuerdos de esa chica. Luego activaba las partes episódicas necesarias de su cerebro, conectadas a lo olfativo, lo auditivo, lo visual, etcétera, y le enviaba esa información. Esta información luego se almacenaría en las zonas relacionadas con ella en su cerebro.

Aunque a largo plazo esa información sería inaccesible para Kamijou debido a su daño cerebral, temporalmente él podría recordarla. Recordar detalles de esa chica. Luego la información repetida e innecesaria sería eliminada o se asimilaría siguiendo el funcionamiento de un cerebro humano normal.

De la misma forma que varios testigos de un mismo crimen pueden dar declaraciones diferentes. Fue debido a que el cerebro solo almacenaba las partes importantes y desechaba el resto, rellenando los huecos con imaginación cuando lo necesitaba.

Y siempre que quisiera recordar algo relacionado a ella el ciclo se repetiría.

La cuestión es que sus únicas desventajas eran: la batería que debía cargarse una vez al día, y el hecho que era un prototipo. A causa de ello, por el momento sólo podía recordarla a ella y la situación en que se encontraba, pero no podía ponerlos juntos en su cabeza. Sólo podía recordarlos por separado y no sabía el momento y lugar de dicha charla. Con el tiempo el dispositivo se mejoraría, pero ahora mismo estaba atascado. Sería más fácil si ella estuviera aquí para decírselo.

Mientras pensaba en sus asuntos, llegaron al salón del trono.

"Oh. Veo que llegó sin contratiempos, joven héroe. En nombre de la corona le doy la bienvenida a _Egao._"

Un hombre viejo y robusto, plácidamente sentado en un trono hecho de seda roja y dorada, le dio amablemente recibimiento.

"Este es el reino de _Altea_, pero el nombre del mundo es _Egao_. De seguro tienes muchas preguntas, permíteme responderlas todas a lo mejor de mi capacidad."

"..."

"Veo que estás un poco conmocionado. Primero toma asiento" El supuesto rey señaló un cómodo sillón, el cual juraría que no estaba allí cuando llegó.

"..."

"¿No? Bien. No importa" Se aclaró la garganta "En primer lugar te explicaré una duda que seguro tienes. Te hemos llamado a este mundo para que cumplas una misión por nosotros ¡No te preocupes! Te recompensaremos debidamente."

"Déjame adivinar ¿Tengo que derrotar a un Rey Demonio, a un Dios Dragón, o algún ser malvado similar?" Interrumpió Kamijou con cara de póker.

"¿Ya lo sabías?..."

"Solo por si acaso ¿No será este un mundo donde existe: la magia, el feudalismo y la tecnología de la Edad Media... casas de piedra, carruajes de caballos, ropa de tela y cuero, y demás?"

"¡Así que lo sabías! ¿Te lo dijo la sirvienta, verdad? ¡Cuéntame! No hay necesidad de secretos entre caballeros… No temas, no la castigaré. Incluso te daré ese honor si quieres."

Ignorando el tono sugerente del viejo, Kamijou continuó.

"¡No lo sabía!, Hasta ahora… Por cierto, ella no me dijo nada de este mundo. No hay necesidad de castigarla."

"Mmmnn... ¿Y bien, qué opinas? Puede sonar duro en primera instancia p-".

"¡No!" El chico alzó una mano, una señal de parar.

"¿No?"

"No... ¡Gracias por la oferta! Pero ese tipo de vida no va conmigo".

Apretó los dientes intentando poner una cara seria. Pero fue difícil luego de decir una mentira tan descarada. Como quisiera que fuera verdad "(Tal desgracia)"

"¿Estás seguro, muchacho? Esta no es una oferta de todos los días. Puede que la diosa de este mundo no haya podido bendecirte, pero seguro podrá hacerlo con tus aliados. Incluso sin la bendición, no tendrás las limitaciones que este mundo infringe a los demás por nacimiento".

"Estoy seguro. No m-".

"¡Poder, riqueza, amantes! ¡Todo está a tu alcance! ¡No lo rechaces tan fácilmente, niño!. En este mundo la proporción de mujeres es de 5 a 1, por lo que se permiten matrimonios múltiples ¿No quieres ser amigo de este rey bonachón? ¡No te arrepentirás!"

"Ufff."

Kamijou podía sentirlo, este tipo no tomaría un NO por respuesta.

¡Maldita su desgracia!

Así comenzó una larga charla con el rey, este intentó convencerlo durante un largo tiempo.

¿Elfos? ¿Hadas? ¿Chicas conejo? ¿Chicas gato?.

No, gracias. Podría buscar su propia elfa Onee-san por su cuenta. Sin necesidad de arriesgar la vida.

Dinero y poder.

¿Para qué le servirá eso cuando muera de una enfermedad extraña de otro mundo?. Con su suerte todo era posible.

Estaba empezando a sentirse extraño al descartar todas estas oportunidades. Sentía como si su normalidad de chico de secundaria se estuviera perdiendo solo por rechazarlas.

¿Era tan malo querer una vida normal?

El rey pasó al chantaje rápidamente. Enumeró todas las formas posibles en que le iría mal en este mundo si no aceptaba.

¿No iba esto en contra de lo que dijo hace un rato? ¿No era este un mundo maravilloso?, ¿Planeaba obstaculizarlo?

Pufff.

Había leído suficientes isekais de venganza para saber donde desembocaba ese plan. Al parecer, el rey también lo sabía y lo anterior solo fue una finta. Era el mismo rey que antes había mencionado descaradamente la supuesta superioridad de Kamijou frente a los nativos de este mundo.

Ya en este punto simplemente intentaba cansarlo con sus tonterías para que acepte sin pensar.

Y estaba funcionando.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberle mentido antes. Pensó que, si no aceptaba, lo regresarían y convocarían a otro _héroe_. No podían obligarlo. Y si lo dejaban aquí sin más, tampoco podrían dormir tranquilamente con un _héroe_ sediento de venganza a sus espaldas.

Si hubiera aceptado al principio, seguro esconderían o destruirían el método para volver. De forma que no pudiera escapar de sus garras. Era posible que solo este reino tuviera el medio para devolverlo a casa, por lo que no quiso arriesgarse. Pero aún así, pudo haberles robado el método cuando tuvieran la guardia baja. Podría haberlo intentado al menos.

Para empezar, ellos lo habían secuestrado, por lo que era justo.

Ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Lo dejaron ir luego de que prometió pensárselo. Probablemente intentarían drogarlo o lavarle el cerebro si no aceptaba. No caería tan fácil en la comida envenenada, y la magia de control mental era inútil debido a su mano derecha.

Ya no podía robarles el método, ni tampoco negar su propuesta.

Si lo hiciera, podrían usar como arma en su contra la simpatía producida al ver a la gente afectada por este supuesto Rey Demonio, Dios Dragón, o lo que sea.

Sabía en su corazón que no podría soportar ver eso y seguir sin hacer nada.

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

Se apoyó al costado de un roble detrás del castillo.

"No pareces muy sorprendido, humano" Othinus habló.

Casi olvida que ella seguía allí. No era muy normal verla guardarse sus opiniones por tanto tiempo.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Me refiero a este mundo. No todos los días te transportan a otro mundo. Te ves demasiado tranquilo."

"Conoces mi suerte. En algún momento tenía que pasar. Tú tampoco te ves ni un poco nerviosa."

"No olvides a quien te diriges. Obviamente, un dios como yo no sería afectada por algo tan poco importante."

"¿Y qué tal, si en este mundo, fuera normal dejar los gatos sueltos por las calles?"

"No pruebes mi paciencia. O podrías perder una oreja sin siquiera darte cuenta."

"Que miedo. B-bien, ya no te molestaré más. Pero… También podrías dejar salir tu lado dere-dere de vez en cuando ¿No?"

"¡No tengo tal cosa!"

"(¿Ah, no?)"

Era casi imperceptible, pero él podía ver una tonalidad rosa en sus pequeñas mejillas.

"De cualquier forma, últimamente has estado actuando más extraño de lo habitual, humano."

"¿De lo habitual? ¿A qué te refieres con lo habitual?" Dijo el chico con cara de desconcierto.

"Es cierto que puedes mantener la calma en estas situaciones. Pero… el hecho que rechaces tan firmemente una petición de ayuda no pega con tu carácter ni un poco, aún si esta fue una tan egoísta."

"Solo imaginas cosas."

"Desde hace un tiempo que estás cambiando. No tu propio ser en sí, pero sí tu forma de enfrentar ciertas situaciones... Ahora que lo pienso, hubo muchas veces en las que actuaste extraño, en aquel momento también. Si lo comparo a ese tiempo en las fases, entonces..."

"(Tsk. ¿Se refiere al incidente con Kamisato hace unos días?)"

Kamijou era un estudiante de preparatoria normal. Por lo tanto, aspiraba a tener una novia como cualquier otro chico. En afán de ese objetivo, en algún momento había empezado a actuar como un típico protagonista de harem.

¿Pensaba que tal vez su suerte con las chicas aumentaría de esa forma? ¿O simplemente ya estaba desesperado en conseguir una novia que lo ayude con Index?. Una relación normal y saludable de ser posible.

De cualquier forma, su mano derecha definitivamente no le traería suerte para su conveniencia, por lo que pensó que no haría daño hacer el intento de emular la densidad necesaria para formar un agujero gravitatorio que atrajera chicas a su órbita. Empezó ignorando las insinuaciones muy directas de Lessar por esa misma razón. Además, ella quería una relación por beneficios, y él no buscaba ese tipo de relación, quería una sincera y sin ánimos de lucro.

Como todo estudiante de preparatoria normal y corriente, cuando un dios lo obligó a pasar por ciclos que se repetían sin fin, hizo lo que cualquiera haría en su lugar. Practicar sus habilidades de protagonista de harem. Sin resultado por cierto. Ni él sabía que esperaba lograr en ese lugar. Cuando Kamisato lo acusó de ser uno y tener un harem, no pudo evitar preguntarse.

Si ese fuera el caso, ¿dónde estaban las chicas que lo seguían a todas partes y se peleaban por sus afectos?, ¿por qué solo Index y Othi-chan querían vivir con él?. Solo ignoró sus absurdas afirmaciones.

Ese fue un error que le traería problemas más tarde. Ahora lo sabía.

Su objetivo era conocer una perfecta Onee-san de manual. Pero con el tiempo supo del error de sus caminos. Si tuviera éxito, tendría que seguir actuando de esa forma, por lo que su relación sería falsa, y por lo tanto, dejó de intentar luego de ese incidente.

Además, al ponerse ese tipo de condiciones, simplemente estaba siendo un hipócrita. ¿Realmente quería ese tipo de relación en su vida? ¿Si quiera quería una relación para empezar? Kamijou no lo sabía. Tal vez esta era su forma de encerrarse en su caparazón por el miedo de lastimar a otros. Tal vez, en el fondo, creía que no merecía ese tipo de cosas.

Aún así, empezaba a pensar que su antiguo plan estaba destinado a fallar desde un principio. Tanto así que en todo este tiempo solo había recibido una falsa carta de amor. Asimismo, la mayoría de niñas que conocía eran menores que él, monjas o una combinación de ambas.

Recapitulando, Kanzaki y Oriana estaban fuera de su liga, y aunque Itsuwa parecía apreciar su compañía, dudaba que cualquiera de ellas tres quisiera mudarse de continente solo por su bien. Eso tomando como un hecho que las relaciones a distancia no funcionaban para empezar. Podría mudarse cuando termine la secundaria, pero es probable que se olvidaran de él para ese entonces.

Con la nueva información obtenida en el incidente Kamisato, tal vez sí podría funcionar. Pero definitivamente sólo estaría buscando problemas al buscar una relación romántica, sin resolver las relaciones sentimentales con las otras chicas que todavía arrastraba a sus espaldas.

* * *

Luego de convencer a Othinus de su parte de la historia.

Okey, okey.

Luego que Othinus leyera sus pensamientos y emociones como un libro. No le quedó de otra que soltar la sopa. Y de alguna forma habían terminado así.

"¡No necesitas agregar a nadie más, humano. Recuerda que puedo entenderte. Y tú a mí! Si necesitas ayuda, no es necesario buscar a nadie más... Ayudar a un tonto como tú ya es mi segunda naturaleza. Puedo sentirlo, en cualquier momento se convertirá en mi dominio junto con la guerra, la sabiduría y el engaño."

El chico de pelo puntiagudo pudo sentir el aprecio en su voz. Por supuesto, no había subestimado su ayuda ni por un segundo.

"No deberías echarme a un lado tan pronto en el camino. Ni creas que te librarás de mi tan fácilmente."

"Por supuesto que no. Nunca. Estamos pegados por la cadera después de todo."

Kamijou le devolvió la sonrisa. Posteriormente levantó su mano derecha, besó su pulgar y continuó dicha acción llevando el pulgar a la mejilla del ex-dios mágico. La mejilla enrojeció de inmediato.

"(Así es como era ¿verdad?)" El chico pensó mientras recordaba las acciones que debía tomar en estos casos.

Le habían dicho que, para animar a una persona que presentaba signos de abatimiento y tristeza, debía mostrarse más cariñoso y aumentar el contacto físico. Esos consejos de la facción Kamisato no fueron en vano después de todo.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el sonido familiar de su teléfono. No fue una llamada. Fue un mensaje, de Aleister. Espera... ¿Qué?

"¿Interrumpo algo? Lo siento… Pero debo evitar que esto avance a contenido para adultos a toda costa. Por el bien de esta historia." (ಠ_ಠ)

La mirada de Kamijou lo dijo todo.

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué no vi venir esto de ti? Por cierto… ¿Qué historia? ¿Estabas espiándonos? No te emociones tanto, viejo pervertido. Simplemente teníamos una linda charla, y la arruinaste, yey." (¬_¬)

"Ya veo..." Hizo silencio por un momento "¿Realmente creíste que aceptaría una excusa tan mediocre como esa? (ఠ ͟ಠ) Y más viniendo de alguien tan depravado como tú. (ಥ◡ಥ) Esa falta de escrúpulos a la hora de ganarse el interés de las niñas es demasiado impactante." ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º )

"¿Depravado yo?... Aahhh...ya entiendo. Esto es lo que se llama proyección ¿Verdad?. ¡No te preocupes! No rechazaré tu triste existencia aunque demuestre su lado más feo. Y ¿podrías dejar de escribir caras raras? ¡Por favor!"

"¿Te molesta, eh? Está bien, pero tienes que darme algo a cambio." ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Ufff."（；￣д￣）

"..."

"..."

"No te espiaba. Esa fase mía pasó. Solo me aseguraba de traerte de vuelta a este mundo, en caso de que quieras volver… Pero mis buenas intenciones se desprecian, como siempre."

"OwO. Qué lindo de tu parte. De hecho, quería preguntarte algo más" Miró a Othinus, que en algún momento había dejado de prestarle atención "Este mundo... ¿Es real? ¿Existe?"

"Oh ¡Lo adivinaste tan rápido! En realidad no lo es. Es falso, solo una ilusión. Un sueño, para ser preciso."

Eso explica la actitud de Othi-chan al principio, también la pequeña charla de recién. Pero ¿Cómo llegó ella aquí en primer lugar?

"Ashh... ¡Lo sabía! Mi suerte simplemente no me permitiría acabar aquí para empezar. Sería más probable terminar en un mundo de intenciones negativas y maldad, que en uno de autoinserción y cumplimiento de deseos como este."

"¿Son esos los deseos de tu corazón lo que oigo? Parece que disfrutas mucho de la pubertad. Deberías de leer más variedad y menos basura de reencarnación."

No era la voz de un hombre con hijos quien habló en ese momento. Sino de un hombre que disfrutaba romper los estándares y tabúes de su época, romperlos en vez de crear un mundo que no los tuviera en primer lugar.

"También extrañas el Abismo, por lo que veo."

"No me lo recuerdes."

"De hecho, no es tan imposible como piensas. Incluso yo en algún momento pensé en arrojarte a otro mundo. Y usar la llamada 'enfermedad de Kami-yan' para que lo conquistes por mí."

"¡¿Qué?! Jamás conquistaría algo solo con el fin de conquistar, en especial no para ti."

"Ahhh ¿Entonces sigues creyendo que te involucraste en aquellos incidentes del lado mágico por tu propia voluntad?"

"Claro que sí. Mi mala suerte me lleva a más incidentes que tus ridículos planes. Señor _keikaku doori."_

"Si si, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, mala suerte esto y lo otro ¡¿Quieres volver o no?! No tengo todo el día."

Kamijou miró su teléfono, sintió ganas de golpear al humano del otro lado de la llamada. Podría sentir su sonrisa desde aquí. Definitivamente este favor le costaría caro en el futuro.

Aceptó con resignación su destino.

Luego de eso, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**N / A:**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, una obra maestra, o una bazofia?**

**Póngalo en los comentarios.**

**Seguro que tienes tu opinión. Vamos, no seas tímido.**

**Escribir esto me tomó demasiado. Al parecer soy de esas personas. Tal vez si veo algunas críticas traiga el 2do cap. más rápido. Por lo que ya sabes qué no hacer para que deje de escribir.**

**Si quieres caras para los Oc, imagina la apariencia de la criada como ****_Juvia_**** de ****_Fairy Tail_**** y al rey como ****_Iskandar_**** de ****_Fate._**

**Eso es todo por ahora.**

**Adiós por el momento, Usuario no Sospechoso fuera.**


	2. Aquí vamos de nuevo

**¡Buenas!**

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo.**

** Resulta que usaré la linea de tiempo de NT22. Pero habrá algunos cambios que se adapten a la historia. No puedo darle importancia a ciertos villanos, si en el canon hay seres todopoderosos corriendo por ahí ¿verdad?. ****Estuve dudando un buen tiempo si poner a Aogami en las etiquetas, pero supongo que será un personaje medianamente importante desde ahora.**

**Para responder a:**

**diego4560: Pues aquí hay otro capítulo. Pero, si preguntas por la longitud de la historia, por ahora tengo planeados tres arcos, cerca de 15 capítulos. Ya veremos que tal va eso.**

**Con eso dicho.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo Toaru Majutsu no Index, sus personajes o elementos.**

* * *

_**Día 1**_

...

_Kamijou se sentó en un sillón, dicho mueble parecía haber aparecido de la nada._

_Se encontraba en una situación bastante incómoda._

_Recapitulando..._

_Recordaba estar caminando como de costumbre hacia su apartamento cuando algo pasó._

_Todo se volvió oscuro._

_Repentinamente, en el supuesto cielo, se iluminó una luz sobre su cabeza, deslumbrándolo._

_Al abrir los ojos, se encontró a sí mismo nuevamente parado en el suelo, era blanco puro. Una blancura impoluta casi irreal._

_Al mirar a su alrededor solo vio espacio vacío._

_¡No!, había algo más._

_Una ciudad. Ubicada en el horizonte. Tan lejos, ni la había notado en un principio._

_"¿Qué miras?"_

_"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_Cualquier persona sana se hubiera asustado si, por ejemplo, un tipo random encapuchado saliera de la nada y susurrase por detrás de él._

_"Ahhhf, fuhhh, ahhhf, fuhhh... ¡¿Qué te pasa?!" Intentó calmarse respirando profundo. "¡N-No le hables a la gente luego de escabullirte a sus espaldas!" Señaló acusadoramente con el dedo._

_"Ah, lo siento, pensé que ya me habías visto." Hizo señas con las manos despreocupadamente._

_"Huh... ¿Quién eres tú?... Por cierto, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Dónde estoy?"_

_"No mucho, la verdad. Donde estamos no es importante." ¿Acaso, estaba masticando chicle?. "Ah, me presento, soy: la administradora de dormitorio enfermera amiga de la infancia onee-san que quiere gobernar este mundo, mientras que vengo de otro... Nah. Es broma, solo soy alguien que vino a buscarte a ti, Kamijou."_

_"¿A buscarme?, ¿Para qué?" El chico miró extrañado. Originalmente lo buscaban solo para problemas, pero ya casi nunca un desconocido._

_¿Acaso este pobre Kamijou, ya pasó la fase de sorprenderse por estar perdido en medio de la nada?_

_"¿Qué no es obvio?. Para llevarte, a un mundo maravilloso... Ya en serio, te llevaré muy lejos de este mundo."_

_Y así pasó._

_Ahora bien, volviendo al sillón, el sujeto le había dado un tiempo para calmarse. También le dijo que no saldrían de aquí hasta que hayan terminado de charlar. Muy sospechoso todo. Aunque, aún no era lo peor que le había sucedido._

_Mirando más de cerca al extraño, analizó su apariencia._

_Tenía una capucha cubriéndole el rostro, solo dejando ver su barbilla. Únicamente guiándose por esa parte, ya parecía bastante joven. La altura era la misma que Kamijou._

_Su ropa era bastante simple._

_La sudadera con capucha era de color negro, pero poseía bordados verde claro en las mangas. También llevaba zapatillas deportivas negras, con diseños verde claro. Aunque el verde parecía un tanto fluorescente._

_Por último, unos pantalones negros holgados con rayas verticales a los costados, solo que estas eran rojo oscuro._

_Tomando todo en cuenta, era indistinguible de esas personas que aparecían en los comerciales de bebidas energéticas._

_Solo que usaba una sudadera en vez de un chándal._

_"Muy bien, ¿qué tal si empezamos por unas preguntas?. Tú primero."_

_Hubo unos segundos de silencio._

_"¿M-Me llevarás devuelta a, hum, donde me encontraste, o siquiera cerca del distrito 7, cuando terminemos?" Preguntó con incertidumbre. No había razón para seguirle el juego a este tipo si no pudiera volver._

_"Si. Ahora me toca a mí. ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?"_

_Se sintió un poco aliviado._

_"... Kamijou Touma. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"_

_"Ya te lo dije, ¿o estás sordo?. Te vine a buscar, para llevarte lejos."_

_"Si, pero, ¿por qué?" Replicó._

_"Una pregunta por turno. ¿Bien?. Ya tendrás tiempo para preguntar lo que quieras a su tiempo. Ahora, con eso claro, mmnnn, ¿cómo describirías, a un supuesto desconocido, la persona denominada Kamijou Touma?. Estoy interesado en la respuesta."_

_"..., Solo soy un chico normal de escuela secundaria que intenta vivir su vida lo mejor que puede. No sé que más quieres que diga. Excepto por la mala suerte, no hay mucho más que comentar."_

_"¡Bah!. ¡Buuuuuuuuu!" Su voz cambio a una de reproche. "¡Te estoy preguntando a ti!. No a tus compañeros de clase, o a tu historial civil._

_¡Quiero saber que piensas de ti mismo, que comprendes de la persona llamada Kamijou Touma! ¿Entiendes?"_

_"¡Y yo te digo!, no hay nada más que comentar además de la mala suerte. No sé qué quieras sacar de todo esto, pero no existe."_

_Se miraron fijamente. Kamijou más confundido que otra cosa._

_Suspiro. "¡Bien!. Si no quieres jugar, no te obligaré... Pero debes darte cuenta de QUIEN eres, lo que HACES, y PORQUE lo haces."_

_"..."_

_"Ser egoísta es algo muy humano, ¿sabes?. No está mal serlo, en absoluto... Solo porque pienses que no te mereces algo, no significa que en realidad no lo hagas. Y aunque no lo merezcas, no debes rechazar lo que tienes, ¿Bien?"_

_Luego, hubo un silencio que duró un tiempo._

_Luego de hablar con él por un rato, a Kamijou no le parecía una mala persona. Incluso si no comparte lo que dice._

_Hasta que..._

_"Sabes, Kamijou, tú tienes algo que yo no..." El extraño miró sus manos por un segundo. "Amigos... No tengo una red como esa que me sostenga."_

_El silencio inundó la sala. Kamijou no sabía a donde quería llegar con eso._

_"No deberías alejar a tus amigos. Siempre intentas ayudarlos, pero no te permites su ayuda" Continuó, negando con su cabeza._

_Imágenes empezaron a emerger en el aire. Parecían hologramas en 3D. Sin darse cuenta, se habían movido a esa ciudad lejana... Parecía su propio distrito escolar, pero este estaba completamente vacío de personas._

_Imágenes de Index, Misaka, Accelerator, Othinus. También, Aogami, Tsuchimikado, Maika, y muchos otros._

_El paisaje cambió, se veían distintas zonas y lugares._

_Algo estaba pasando, algo extraño._

_Kamijou lo ignoró por el momento._

_"No necesitas decírmelo. Sé todo eso. Ellos siempre me intentan ayudar, aun cuando no se los pido..."_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"... Solo quieren apoyarme. Aunque sea un poco. Tal vez me aprecian de esa forma, tal vez no necesitan un motivo. Yo... No soy diferente. Entiendo eso al menos, ¡No soy tan hipócrita! ¿Sabes?" Kamijou se bufó._

_"¿Y entonces...?" Insistió._

_"..."_

_"¡¿Entonces?!, ¿por qué no se lo permites?!" Alzó la voz._

_"Claro que lo permi-"_

_"¿Por qué. No. Lo. Permites. Kamijou?" El lo miró directamente a los ojos._

_"..."_

_Silencio._

_"¡¿POR QUÉ?!"_

_"¡PORQUE NO!"_

_La respiración se hizo pesada. El silencio continuó._

_"... ¿Y bien?... Porque no ¡¿QUÉ?!"_

_"Eso no te incumbe. Mis motivos son míos. Míos para saberlos y tuyos para ignorarlos ¿Okey?"_

_"¡Vamos, no tienes nada que ocultarme!, ¿O me equivoco?"_

_"¡Eso no te importa, déjame!"_

_"Aghh" Suspiro. "...Yo ya sé el motivo, solo estoy esperando que lo digas tú." Su voz se volvió dulce al final._

_"..."_

_"No es tan difícil. ¡Vamos!, No tengas miedo. Aquí solo estamos tú y yo." Persuadió._

_"..."_

_"Mmmnn, por ejemplo... ¡ya sé!" Usó un tono juguetón._

_"..."_

_"¿Qué ves cuando la ves a ella?... A la Railgun, Misaka Mikoto."_

_"..."_

_Imágenes de la chica afloraron a la superficie._

_"Ves lo que quiero decir. ¿Lo ves, verdad?, no respondas. Sé que lo ves. ¿Cómo podrías ignorarlo?" Terminó con voz burlona. "Ves el anhelo, el deseo. Ves la codicia, esa ambición. La ves ¿verdad?"_

_"..."_

_Imágenes de Hawaii. En bicicleta. Ella con el AAA. Más y más imágenes y lugares._

_"Sé que lo ves. Ves como intenta alcanzarte. ¡¿A ti?!. ¿Por qué?. No eres tan fuerte como ella, no eres tan inteligente. Te falta dinero, apariencia, suerte y muchas cosas más. ¡¿Entonces, por qué?!, ¿Verdad?"_

_Silencio._

_"¡Ese no soy yo!... Piensas. ¡Ese es otro!, ¡No me pongas en un pedestal y decidas lo que soy por ti misma!... Ja."_

_"¡Cállate!"_

_"Mmnn. ¿Que hay de Index?..." Escudriñó._

_"¡Que te calles!. No sabes nada."_

_Imágenes de una monja._

_"Oh, pero si lo sé... Sé porque no te defiendes de sus mordidas."_

_"..."_

_"Siempre con esas mordidas. No son justificadas." Negó. "Pero aun así, no te defiendes... Es tu culpa ¿verdad?... ¿Puedes verlo?, sé que sí." Inquirió. "Ves esa preocupación, ves el miedo... No pareces darte cuenta, pero es lo mismo con Misaka Mikoto... ¡Pero esto si lo ves!. Aquí notas el miedo. Aquí si te das cuenta de esa aprehensión. Ese temor si lo sientes. Te das cuenta que es por ti." Hizo una pausa._

_Más imágenes._

_"Ella quiere ayudarte. Y tú no lo permites. Por lo tanto, tomas su castigo, dejas que te muerda... Es tu penitencia, ¿Verdad?"_

_"..."_

_Suspiró. "No es tan difícil, Kamijou. No es tan difícil saberlo... Y no son solo ellas dos."_

_Imágenes de una chica desconocida._

_"Tú..." Bajó la cabeza derrotado. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_

_"Tú sabes lo que quiero. Lo dije al principio cuando llegaste... Kamijou, sabes que quieren ayudarte a toda costa. También sabes porqué quieren hacerlo. Entonces... ¿Por qué no lo permites?."_

_"Yo... ¡No quiero que sé lastimen!. ¡No quiero meterlos en mis problemas!. ¡No quiero!"_

_"¡No es solo eso!. Sé que antes pensabas que lo podías hacer todo solo. Sé que te diste cuenta que necesitas de su ayuda, y también sé que, ahora piensas que eres más fuerte porque estás con ellos."_

_"Entonces-"_

_"¡Estás mal!"_

_"..."_

_El chico frunció el ceño. Iba a protestar._

_"Estás mal. No eres más fuerte cuando estás con ellos."_

_"Claro que sí. Crees que todos esos incidentes los detuve yo solo. Fiamma, Othinus, Kamisato, Coronzon, los jefes secretos. ¿Todo solo?"_

_Imágenes en la estrella de Belén, Misaka en un avión, Lessar con su guantelete. En Dinamarca, Kanzaki en la fortaleza flotante, Index y Birdway. Con Othinus en su hombro. Con Accelerator y Aleister. Y muchas más._

_"No, no entiendes. Esos incidentes no los detuviste tu solo, es verdad. Pero tampoco te volviste más fuerte al estar con ellos."_

_Kamijou quería argumentar en contra, pero fue detenido por el encapuchado._

_"No te volviste más fuerte al estar con ellos. Peleaste junto a ellos. Pero tu fuerza no aumentó ni por un momento. Ellos y tu luchaban juntos, pero sus fuerzas estaban por separado. Eso de volverte más fuerte peleando junto a tus aliados o amigos está mal. Equivocado. De hecho, aquello de que ninguna persona nace para estar sola está mal también. Es mentira."_

_"..."_

_Una cama de hospital. Una mano vendada. Aparecieron._

_"Las personas nacen solas y mueren solas. Eso no cambia... ¿Crees que morir con amigos o familiares no es morir solo?. ¡Mal!._

_¿Crees que tener amigos te hace más fuerte?. Otra vez mal._

_¿Crees que nadie está destinado a pasar toda su vida solo?... Jajaja. ¡Mentiras!"_

_"Pero-"_

_"¡PERO una cosa si es cierta!... Los amigos no te hacen más fuerte. Pero si te ayudan."_

_"..."_

_"Ya sea en una pelea o en otra cosa, ellos te pueden ayudar... En eso tienes razón... Ellos son como una red. Puede que no sean un estimulante que te vuelva más fuerte, pero son como una red la cual te sostiene cuando fallas y te caes."_

_"Eso..."_

_"ENTONCES, Kamijou, no los alejes. No permitas que se alejen de ti. ¡No solo en las peleas!. DEJA que te ayuden, ¿Bien?. Verás que lo agradecerás luego."_

_"... Okey, huh, gracias. Supongo."_

_"¡No me des las gracias!... Por cierto, estamos en tu mente, por si no lo notaste. Creo que vi bastante de ti esta vez... Para compensarlo, te mostrare un poco de mí."_

_"¡...!" Asombro se escribió en todo su rostro. "Esto... Esto no-"_

_"¡RECUERDA!. Vendrás conmigo. Tu tiempo en este mundo ya se agotó hace rato. No tienes otra elección. No me obligues a traerte forzosamente... Puedo ser muy persuasivo." Sonrió._

_"¡Pero no quiero irme!. No todavía. ¡¿Para qué fue toda esta charla entonces?!" Gritó Kamijou._

_"Esta charla fue para prepararte. Para que no tengas arrepentimientos al momento de irte. Para que puedas arreglar las cosas."_

_"Pero-"_

_"Ah, ah... Ahaaa. No me hagas repetirlo. Tienes un mes antes que decida venir a buscarte. Realmente no hay un verdadero límite de tiempo, pero tienes que estar listo en un mes" Sonrió. Luego, se quitó la capucha._

_"¡...!"_

_"..."_

_"Esa cara. N-No puede ser..." Su voz se fue apagando._

_"Adiós, y disfruta del tiempo que te queda." La voz había cambiado por completo._

_Y con eso, el encapuchado desapareció sin dejar rastro._

_Se había ido._

_Kamijou se quedó en silencio, incapaz de pronunciar palabras._

_..._

Esto había pasado ya hace un mes.

* * *

"¡Estoy aburrida!, dice Misaka mientras Misaka te pide que salgas a pasear con ella"

"..."

"¡Estoy aburrida!, dice Misaka mientras Misaka te molesta." Last Order comenzó a picarlo con el dedo.

Esto le ocurría a un albino que se encontraba recostado en el sofá del apartamento de cierto miembro de Anti-Skill.

Él también estaba aburrido, pero por razones diferentes. Desde que ese pedazo de mierda, presidente de la junta Aleister, le había pasado su puesto, la vida de Accelerator se volvió más complicada. En un momento de hartazgo, había decidido tomar la responsabilidad y eliminar a la basura de esta ciudad, antes que ellos decidieran ponerse en su contra.

Los Kiharas.

Por supuesto, las cosas no podían ser tan simples. Quería parar los experimentos humanos en la ciudad, y destruir a esos jodidos imbéciles que los provocaban, pero si iba en una juerga de destrucción, era dudoso que los eliminara a todos. Los afortunados que logren escapar se esparcirían y multiplicarían como cucarachas. Además, los Kiharas que no estén en la ciudad, o los que nacieran fuera de ella, luego dejarían de venir a este lugar y causarían problemas donde sus manos no lograran alcanzarlos.

Por lo tanto, un plan fue propuesto. Primero, pondría todo tipo de restricciones ridículas a estos experimentos de mierda, mientras monitorea las acciones tomadas en la oscuridad con la ayuda del underline, ese maldito espía, ese chucho y cierto demonio.

Luego, localizaba los más extremos en moralidad, usaba el poder de Qliphah Puzzle 545 para enfrentarlos entre sí, y destruía a mano y en silencio los restos. Nadie sospecharía de él, y aunque lo hicieran, seguro no tendrían protección contra las maldiciones de un demonio que anteriormente pertenecía a la Sephirá oculta de Da'ath.

Mientras actuara como un gobernante tonto e ingenuo, no vería unas hordas de Kiharas tras su cabeza, que honestamente sería un dolor en el trasero. También, los idiotas que pensaban poder tomar su posición atacándolo directamente, serían tratados por ese perro y sus juguetes, que parecía estar de su lado en este momento, por alguna razón. Tampoco era como si le importase esta posición, solo era necesaria para estos planes.

Si. Realmente es aburrido estar por encima y dar órdenes a los demás.

¡DEEP, DEEP, DEEP!

Tomó su celular. Era un mensaje, de una tal Kumokawa Seria, pedía charlar. ¿Eh?, ¿Kumokawa?, ¿Quién es ese?.

"(¿Cómo diablos consiguió mi número de celular?)"

Espera... podría ser... ¡Misaka Worst!. Esa perra, seguro hackeó su teléfono. Entonces ahora le llegarían los mensajes de esos perdedores de la mesa directiva.

¡Bahh!

No tenía porque atender...

"..."

Bueno tal vez lo haría. Pero que conste, no era porque Yomikawa le estaba dando el mal de ojo, ni nada parecido.

Ella seguramente pensaba de él como un NEET, uno que no atendía el teléfono para escapar de su trabajo.

"¡No ignores a Misaka!"

"Buff." La mocosa tomó carrera y saltó en su estómago descubierto. "¡Maldición, mocosa! ¡No saltes así de repente!" Le propinó unos golpecitos en la cabeza con el canto de la mano.

"¡Sniff, Sniff!" Ella intentó contener las lágrimas inútilmente.

¡Maldita sea!

"Okey vamos... Vamos a pasear, ¿bien?" Ignoró las risitas de Worst y la sonrisa de Yomikawa.

"¡Yeyyy!, Misaka debe prepararse dice Misaka mientras hace un baile de la victoria." El mini clon dio un signo de paz en la dirección de Worst, y fue a cambiarse como prometió.

"..."

¿Acaso había sido engañado?

* * *

Un chico de secundaria se despertó sintiendo una agradable sensación en las palmas de sus manos. Por alguna razón le recordaba a malvaviscos.

Esta nueva sensación, parecía tan espumosa como la tasa de café recién hecha que muchos usaban para empezar el día y para mantenerse trabajando después de medianoche, o como las olas del mar al atardecer luego de levantarse para unas vacaciones bien merecidas.

Esta sensación, parecía tan melosa como esas parejas que se enviaban mensajes de amor demasiado románticos por redes sociales donde todos podían ver sus cursilerías, o como esas veces donde tu amigo amante del dulce te llevaba a su sitio favorito casi obligándote a considerar una dieta para bajar los kilos que ganaste en el día.

Esta sensación, parecía tan relajante como la liberación lograda al soltar tensiones luego de entender que no puedes controlarlo todo en tu vida, o como la grata sorpresa obtenida luego de mantener las expectativas bajas en un gran evento.

Fue un momento muy feliz en la insignificante vida de este estudiante normal de secundaria. Hasta que...

"¡DESPIERTA, PERVERTIDO!"

Si. Tal vez fue un movimiento equivocado en el camino de la vida correspondiente a ese chico, pero ¿quién pudiera culparlo?. Es decir, el aclamar que ese chico no merecía este tratamiento cruel, a pesar de sus acciones cuestionables, fue algo completamente válido.

Pero hubo personas que no pensaban lo mismo. Al menos no fue así para Fukiyose Seiri cuando se encontró en esta situación comprometedora.

Ella solo tenía la intención de despertar al idiota perezoso de Kamijou, luego de que durmiera durante el periodo de enseñanza de su sensei. De hecho, toda la clase tenía estos sentimientos, en especial la parte masculina. Ellos habían golpeado al chico repetidamente con la esperanza de despertarlo, y por lo tanto, que deje de provocar esas miradas de preocupación en su profesora loli.

Todo fue en vano, él no despertaba, sin importar los moretones que aparecieran en su rostro.

Fue en el receso, cuando el período de clase había terminado y casi todos se habían ido. Fukiyose se dispuso a hacer el último intento antes de marcharse también.

En ese momento, las manos desesperadas del chico conocido como Kamijou Touma, se enredaron en sus pechos con la velocidad y fuerza de un río embravecido, incapacitando la facultad de la chica para resistirse. Un momento después, ella se dio cuenta de su situación, al mismo tiempo que notaba la sonrisa en la cara del chico de pelo puntiagudo.

Su furia alcanzó el tope.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"

El pecho de Kamijou se hundió como si fuese golpeado por un ariete de asedio, el cual solamente buscaba abrir las puertas de su corazón, a base de destruir sus costillas y órganos internos. Posteriormente, voló hacia la pared derribando sillas y escritorios en su camino, todo mientras daba una mortal hacia atrás y aterrizaba en el suelo, con la cara primero.

No terminó allí, la chica enojada se desquitó con el cadáver de su víctima, saltó al aire hacia el frente, solo para dejar caer el brazo y el costado de su cuerpo como un hacha al estómago desprotegido del afectado. Siguió hasta quedar satisfecha y luego se fue.

Tsuchimikado, que había estado mirando desde las sombras, esperó a que el chico se recupere para decirle que tenía que hablar con él, seguidamente, se retiro también.

* * *

Luego, fuera del salón.

El mago se encontraba esperando contra una pared. Él fue el primero en notar el hechizo puesto en el chico, usaron Feng Shui, en el cual era un experto. Por más que se intentara eliminar usando la mano derecha de ese chico, el hechizo se regeneraría.

No fue uno tan difícil de escapar, tenía un límite de tiempo por defecto y también era muy fácil liberarse de él para una mente fuerte o un mago experto. Lástima para ese chico, él no quería usar magia tan pronto, por lo que decidió hacerlo si todavía no despertaba luego del final de las clases. No fue necesario.

Al ver a Kamijou acercarse, el rubio lo recibió con una sonrisa. Luego, ambos fueron a un cuarto seguro, para poder hablar sin interrupciones.

"Kami-yan, ¿que tal te trata la vida?"

"Ufff. No preguntes. ¿Y bien?, ¿qué necesitas?" Contestó, todavía adolorido.

"Iré al punto. Se necesita tu ayuda. Aogami está suelto en Inglaterra, y es capaz de usar la magia."

"Huh... ¡¿EH?!..." Eso fue repentino.

"Fue visto por última vez en un bar de Londres y-"

"¡ESPERA!" Recuperándose de su sorpresa, múltiples preguntas se hicieron presentes en la mente de Kamijou. "¿Por qué Aogami de TODAS las personas?, ¿Magia?, ¿Cómo?"

"Al parecer, ha aprendido a usar la magia recientemente, y quiere utilizarla para sus objetivos promiscuos, nyah." Respondió mientras se arreglaba las gafas.

"¿Y cómo se enteró de la magia en primer lugar?" Preguntó con tono sospechoso.

"¿A qué te refieres?... ¿No fuiste tú quien lo involucró en un problema mágico hace poco?"

"¡Tú!... ¿Cómo sabes eso?" La cara del chico con pelo de punta mostró sorpresa.

"..."

"¡No pude evitarlo! ¿Bien? Esos magos se teletransportaron justo en su cara." Admitió arrepentido.

"Pues esa es tu respuesta, nyah."

"¡NO! ¡Claro que no!. Una persona normal no creería en la existencia de la magia solo por ver a unos tipos random con poderes, o solo de escucharlo de otra persona al azar. Quien se lo haya contado debió de ser alguien cercano... MUY cercano..."

Silencio.

"... No me mires así, Kami-yan. Hieres mis sentimientos ¿Sabes?" Sonrió.

Esto se estaba poniendo molesto.

"Solo me preguntó tu paradero. El de los últimos meses, ¿Okey?

¡No tengo idea qué pasó luego de eso!."

"Y le dijiste que estaba en Inglaterra luchando porqueeee... Ja... ¿Qué te dio?"

"..." El acusado miró para todos lados buscando testigos. Al no encontrarlos respondió. "La nueva colección de mangas de _Mi hermanita maid no puede ser el rey demonio, es demasiado linda_... Ah, y también; _Reencarnar con hermanas quintillizas no es tan malo, como se esperaba_. Bastante buen trato si me preguntas, nyah-nyah."

"¡Nadie te preguntó!... Aggrh, ¿Es en serio?. ¡Bastardo!, ¡¿Y aun así me pides ayuda?!"

"Quien tenga o no la culpa, carece de importancia en este momento. Kami-yan, lo importante es resolver todo esto antes que se descontrole, nyah." El bastardo ignoró su arrebato y siguió hablando como si nada.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tomó al rubio por el pescuezo y lo agitó desesperadamente.

¿Porque le pasaban estas cosas tan seguido? ¿No podría haber una brecha, aunque sea de unas horas, para descansar entre incidentes?

A este paso perdería todo su cabello por el estrés.

"Uffffffffff." Tomó una respiración profunda y preguntó.

"... Es cierto que un esper usando magia es un desequilibrio entre el lado mágico y el científico, pero no parece algo tan importante para que necesites mi ayuda."

El ambiente se enfrió un poco.

"Aogami robó el museo británico, más precisamente un objeto espiritual, el casco de Hades." El tono cambio por completo.

"¿Robó el museo?. ¿Cómo es eso posible?, ¿Y la seguridad?. ¿No estaba protegido por trampas mágicas?"

"Si, no estamos seguros como pasó eso. Es cierto que la seguridad ha disminuido debido a los daños causados en el incidente de Coronzon, pero aún debería ser imposible ser indetectable incluso para una camarilla de alto grado.

Sin embargo, se comprobó que estaba en su poder. En los lugares donde aparecía Aogami, se detectó el uso del casco. Fueron demasiadas veces para ser una coincidencia, nyah."

Kamijou puso su mano debajo de su barbilla.

"¿Crees que recibió ayuda de alguien?"

Tsuchimikado negó con la cabeza.

"Humano, los magos son personas egoístas por naturaleza. No ganarían nada ayudando a un novato. Además, si solo lo estuvieran usando como peón, nunca dejarían ese casco en sus manos para que lo utilice libremente."

Esta vez fue Othinus quien habló. Logró trepar por su capucha hasta su hombro sin que él la notara.

"Tampoco olvides que alguien usó un hechizo de sueño en ti." Ella dijo con tono serio.

"¿Crees que Aogami fue el responsable?" Preguntó confundido por su razonamiento.

"Es posible que te haya visto como una amenaza para sus planes, por lo que decidió sacarte temprano del tablero. Probablemente pensó que, viendo que no despertabas, te llevarían a tu dormitorio mientras lo atribuían a un problema del sueño." El espía complementó.

Kamijou no estaba tan seguro. ¿Realmente se veía tan amenazante?

O solo quería arruinar aún más su reputación con Komoe-sensei.

Kamijou apostaba por la segunda opción.

"Sé lo vio por última vez en dirección a Amesbury. Así que para allá vamos."

"Huh... ¡Espera!, no me dijiste casi nada. ¿Cómo aprendió magia? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué ahora?..."

"Si, bueno, estamos un poco cortos de tiempo. Te diré el resto en el camino." Tsuchimikado había empezado a caminar.

"¡Oye! ¿Y la clase? ¿Sabes cuántas faltas tengo?, Además..." Se detuvo de repente, y el espía lo noto. "¿No podemos ir... Huh... Luego?"

"... ¡Deprisa es deprisa, Kami-yan!. Lo que sea que vaya a pasar... Pasará entre hoy y mañana. ¡No hay tiempo!"

No intentó convencerlo. Ni siquiera miró atrás al hablar.

No había nada más que decir.

"... Tal desgracia."

Quizás eso.

Cuando se disponían a marcharse.

"¡Espera, Kamijou-san!" Unas chicas de su clase, que volvían del receso, lo llamaron.

"¿Mmnn?, ah hola." Fue un poco difícil empezar una conversación con quienes casi nunca cruzaba palabras, a pesar de estar en la misma clase.

"¿Te encuentras bien?, parecías estar un poco mal hace un rato." Las demás asintieron.

El tono de preocupación de la chica sonaba genuino para Kamijou. Le resultó un poco incómodo.

"Ah, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. No es insomnio ni nada. Estoy bien. ¿Ves?" Hizo unos movimientos tontos. El nerviosismo estaba llegando a él.

"Escucharte decirlo es un alivio... Huh, Kamijou-san, ¿t-tienes un segundo?" Su voz vaciló.

"¿Eh?" Miró al rubio.

"No se puede evitar, Kami-yan es Kami-yan después de todo, nyah."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Asintió a la chica.

Ella sacó su celular y le enseñó un video. Estaba en una página web de rumores. A él no le interesaban los rumores particularmente. En el video se veían ferrocarriles y contenedores de metal, al parecer era el distrito 17. La resolución era de baja calidad, pero se lograban ver dos figuras.

"..." Kamijou se congeló. La piel en su cara perdió el color en un instante.

"Este es un video publicado recientemente, pero ya tiene muchas visitas y comentarios. Supuestamente, muestra la pelea del #1 de los espers de nivel 5, y un nivel 0."

"..." Kamijou solo observó la pantalla.

"... Ah b-bueno, v-verás, n-no hay muchas personas que conocemos con el pelo negro y puntiagudo... Solo queríamos saber si conocías a alguien así, Kamijou-san." El mensaje subyacente era muy claro.

"..." El chico se rascó la cabeza, intentó calmarse con todas sus fuerzas para no sudar. "Realmente no sé de nadie así, es decir, sí conozco a unos Skill-Out, pero ninguno con el pelo puntiagudo."

"Ya veo... ¡lo s-siento por molestarte con estas cosas!" La chica se inclinó.

"No te preocupes. No hay problema." Él se inclinó también.

"Huh, bueno. Nos vamos, que te mejores, adiós Kamijou-san."

"Adiós."

Esperó a que se marcharan.

"Ufff, tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo." Suspiró.

Tsuchimikado asintió.

"Definitivamente. Manejar tantas chicas debe ser más difícil de lo que parece."

Kamijou lo miró fijamente.

* * *

Kumokawa Sería se recostó en su silla cómodamente. Ella se encontraba en la azotea de cierta escuela secundaria, tomando té rojo en acompañamiento con su pastel frutado. Una niña de pelo rubio y con un bolso lleno de controles se sentaba enfrente suyo, ella también comía su propio pastel de natillas sin pudor.

Debido a que la cafetería era demasiado ruidosa en este momento, se vieron obligadas a venir aquí. Kumokawa podría haber usado la habilidad de la persona enfrente suyo para expulsar los estudiantes de la cafetería, de la misma forma que habían hecho con ese profesor molesto, pero ella no quería estar en deuda con esta niña por algo tan trivial.

La razón de este encuentro fue simple.

Las balanzas se habían igualado, acciones fueron tomadas por ambas y recuerdos se habían recuperado.

Esta charla únicamente serviría para dejar en claro sus intenciones la una a la otra.

Kumokawa miró su teléfono.

Luego de observar cierta noticia esta mañana, notó inmediatamente las implicaciones. Por lo tanto, había pedido un permiso al nuevo presidente de la mesa de directores para movilizar algunos trajes de motor.

Ella, normalmente, no tendría que pedir permiso a nadie para encargarse de sus propios asuntos. Pero debido al reciente ascenso del #1 en la jerarquía, y la cruzada autoimpuesta de este contra los Kiharas, no tuvo otra opción, porque las fuerzas militares estaban en su control. Pensó que no le sería muy difícil manipularlo si usaba los Kiharas como su carta, pero sorprendentemente no fue necesario.

Conocía un poco de la relación del #1 y su kohai, pero no sabía que era así de fuerte.

¡TIC, TIC!

Un ruido llamó su atención. Era la niña, Shokuhou Misaki, quien había golpeado la parte trasera de su cuchara contra la mesa.

"¿Podemos empezar?" Preguntó la rubia de ojos estrellados. Su tono era un poco burlón, incapaz de ocultar el orgullo de su supuesta ventaja en el asunto.

"Claro." Pero Seria le mostraría lo que era la verdadera superioridad.

Dos chicas, una de secundaria y otra de escuela media, comenzaron su charla.

* * *

En un taxi rumbo al distrito escolar 23, se podían ver dos chicos discutiendo.

De su aspecto solo destacaban un par de cosas; uno de ellos tenía el pelo rubio, gafas de sol y la camisa hawaiana desabotonada, mientras que el otro poseía una muñeca sentada en su hombro y el pelo negro puntiagudo.

"Por cierto, ¿cuál es el poder esper de Aogami?, ¿cómo es posible siquiera que use magia?" Preguntó el de pelo negro.

"Kami-yan, pensé que ya conocías su habilidad. ¡¿Realmente no la recuerdas, nyah?!" Agitó la cabeza en signo de desaprobación. "Me decepcionas. Para empezar, su habilidad está relacionada con las moléculas, autodenominada por él; 'Blood Sign'." El de pelo rubio dijo, Aogami probablemente la nombró en inglés para que sonara más impresionante.

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos.

El pelo rubio continuó callado un rato más. Y luego aún más, hasta que el pelo puntiagudo habló.

"... ¿Y bien?, ¿De qué se trata?"

"¡Espera!... Necesito suspenso para esto."

"..."

"..."

A continuación, el chico con pelo de punta enrolló los dedos de la mano derecha en forma de puño y apretó con fuerza.

"Tsuchimikado, no creo que estés viviendo tu vida correctamente. Déjame remediar eso por ti..."

"¡OKEY!, ¡Okey!, ¡No te enojes! ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo el rubio apaciguando a su amigo.

Luego de estas palabras, el puño justiciero de Kamijou perdió su fuerza.

"¡Cielos! Esas tsunderes en tu harem dejaron su marca. El grado de tolerancia que percibo ha disminuido mucho desde la última vez, nyah." Instigó el híbrido mago-esper demostrando no haber aprendido nada en el último minuto de charla.

"Oh ¡¿En serio?! ¡Simplemente dilo, sé sincero por un momento! ¿Sabes lo que yo veo? Un tipo diciendo: 'Por favor, señor Kami-yan, golpéeme con su varonil puño derecho'. Tu cara lo pide a gritos." Kamijou parecía más molesto de lo normal. Su expresión era de impaciencia. Era como si quisiera estar en otro sitio.

¿Acaso tenía una reunión? ¿O una cita?

Bastardo.

Tsuchimikado lo sabía. Kamijou no lo admitiría, incluso si el rubio lo golpeara con las pruebas en la cara.

El mago le dio una larga mirada, se arregló las gafas y continuó con la explicación. Ahora si en serio.

"Según la base de datos, su habilidad parece estar relacionada con el control de las moléculas y sus uniones intramoleculares. Tiene la capacidad de cambiar entre sustancias con la misma composición de elementos."

"Suena increíblemente poderoso" Agregó Kamijou.

"¿Verdad?" Hizo un gesto de negación con su cabeza. "Pero no es tan simple. Necesita mucha concentración cuando los cambios de energía son muy altos, es decir, tiene problemas con la entalpía, nyah." Empezó a dar ejemplos. "No puede crear diamantes usando las minas de los lápices, y tampoco explosivos de gran potencia utilizando aminoácidos. También necesitaría demasiado tiempo para producir algo de diésel o transformar dióxido de carbono y agua en combustible. Por el contrario, si careciera de este problema podría separar el agua en oxígeno e hidrógeno, es decir, crear explosivos portátiles y redituables."

Tomó aliento y siguió.

"En teoría podría calentar las cosas antes de utilizar su habilidad, pero al necesitar entrar en contacto con los materiales para usar dicha habilidad, esto tiene un límite. También existen materiales que tienen un bajo punto de autoignición por lo que es imposible calentar más allá de cierta temperatura."

Hizo una pausa.

"Con respecto a las sustancias orgánicas, esa parece ser su especialidad. Utiliza su sangre como base para crear copias de sí mismo luego de reunir los elementos del cuerpo por separado. Son como marionetas de carne, y se desmoronan si él retira su poder. Parecen requerir gran concentración para controlarlas debido a su bajo nivel, por lo que, si hace más de cinco de ellos ni siquiera los podrá mover libremente. En adición a esto, es posible que pueda hacer todo tipo de jabones, aceites, drogas, derivados del petróleo y demás, nyah."

"... Estás pasando de extraño a peligroso muy rápido... ¡Espera un momento! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE...!"

"No te preocupes Kami-yan." Habló apaciguándolo. "Tal vez sea peligroso, pero un tonto como Aogami es incapaz de hacer los cálculos complejos que son requeridos para recrear el ADN y ARN de otros seres vivos. Se ve que es muy fácil para él copiar el suyo propio, al contrario de lo que sucede con otros, por alguna razón."

Esperó que la información se asentara y desarrolló un poco más.

"Si pudiera hacer clones de otros además de sí mismo, ya estaría en la cárcel hace mucho, nyah. Por más que nos duela admitirlo, es probable que lo hayan enviado a esta escuela para evitar que aumente de nivel. Aunque si lograra aumentar su nivel, sería la mayor amenaza que las mujeres del mundo hayan enfrentado."

Kamijou tuvo que estar de acuerdo, aunque a regañadientes.

¡BOOOOOM!

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Kamijou se despegó del asiento para mirar por la ventana.

"Parece que tiraron una granada" El espía miró por la ventana también. Tenían cinco autos persiguiéndolos. Personas con armas apuntaban a las ruedas del taxi. "¿Amigos tuyos, Kami-yan?".

"¡Claro que no!... ¿Tú sabes algo de esto, verdad?"

Tsuchimikado se ajustó las gafas.

¿Para qué lo hizo?. ¿Cree que está en una anime o qué?

"¿Recuerdas el vídeo de tu pelea con el #1?" Preguntó.

"¡Es falso!, las cosas ocurrieron diferente allí que en la realidad. Alguien lo falsificó a propósito." Kamijou se defendió.

"Si, bueno... Puede que esos tipos no piensen lo mismo, tal vez vinieron para probar su fuerza contra ti. Tu suerte si que es puntual." Río un poco, pero luego... "Esto no es bueno, así no podremos llegar al distrito 23."

Sacó su arma, al parecer se estaba preparando. Pero...

¡Shiunnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Unas motocicletas pasaron por los lados. Parecían estar modificadas, porque tenían trajes de motor montándolas, o más bien, acoplados con ellas.

Kamijou y Tsuchimikado se veían sorprendidos.

"Mmnnn..." El rubio pensó. ¿Era por Kamijou, u otra cosa?

"No te preocupes. Ya está solucionado." Kamijou sonrió mirando su teléfono. Se veía un poco incómodo, pero feliz de evitar problemas innecesarios.

"(Le llegó un mensaje)." Tsuchimikado miró también. "(¿Podría ser, Accelerator?... No, Kamijou no se vería tan feliz por ello... ¿Kumokawa?. ¿Le pidió un favor a alguien?. ¿Por qué hacer su movimiento ahora?)" Las cosas no tenían sentido para él, necesitaba más información.

Las motocicletas se ubicaron por delante de los autos. Los matones dispararon a sus ruedas, pero tenían contrachapado por encima, tal vez incluso las ruedas estaban reforzadas. Luego de posicionarse, empezaron a soltar aceite por una manguera y también cosas parecidas a perdigones. Los autos trataron de desviarse, venían a demasiada velocidad para que eso funcione.

Lo que siguió fue obvio.

Kamijou pudo ver el instante en que los matones perdían el control del volante y sus vehículos volcaban.

Se sintió un poco mal por ellos. Pero se ve que las motocicletas ya habían calculado esta situación, al menos lo suficiente, porque no hubo explosiones de los tanques de gasolina y nadie parecía haber muerto.

El conductor del taxi frenó, tal vez algo conmocionado luego de evitar por poco que su coche reciba agujeros de bala.

"¡Oye!... ¡Kamijou!" Un hombre salió de uno de los autos volcados. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos rojos rubíes. Llevaba algo parecido a un uniforme azul y blanco.

"Ay, no. ¿Otra vez?" Suspiró Kamijou.

"¡Oye, no quiero pelear, solo hablar!" El sujeto gritó.

Kamijou se animó por esto. Pero las motocicletas giraron en su dirección, querían inmovilizarlo. Al sujeto no le gustó esto.

"Quieren molestar, chatarras. ¡Vengan por mí!" Rugió enfadado.

Corrió hacia unos escombros y los tocó con su mano. Hizo lo mismo con las farolas, robots de limpieza y todo lo que no estuviera sujeto al suelo. Incluso tocó los autos que chocaron luego de que, de alguna forma, lograra sacar a los pasajeros.

Todas estas cosas se levantaron del suelo, flotaron. A continuación, empezaron a girar en el aire como atrapadas en un remolino y se dispararon a las motocicletas. Los trajes de motor se desacoplaron de estas y saltaron para evitar ser aplastados. Se pararon y levantaron sus armas.

Kamijou quería salir y detener esto, pero Tsuchimikado se lo impidió, y el taxi arrancó de nuevo, como queriendo escapar de la batalla que ocurriría.

"Dejame ir a-"

"¡No!, no hay tiempo, Kami-yan. Ese tipo parece ser duro, también se ve que quiere pelear con esos trajes. Así que déjalo." Habló determinante.

El chico de pelo de punta quería protestar, pero se contuvo.

"Bien." Luego bramó en dirección hacia la batalla. " ¡Oye, volveré a la ciudad en unos cinco días!."

Finalmente, se recostó en su asiento... Escuchó un grito de "De acuerdo" y después unos ruidos de balas y de metal chocando. Posteriormente, se relajó mientras se dirigían al aeropuerto de la ciudad.

En otro lugar.

Cierta senpai hermosa recibió un mensaje que, en pocas palabras, verificaba que su plan para demostrar su valía había sido opacado debido a la interrupción de un extraño sujeto.

* * *

Utilizar magia era más difícil de lo que parecía, era más que solo imitar leyendas o hacer cosplay de cierto personaje. Si fuera fácil, muchas personas en el mundo invocarían hechizos sin darse cuenta y el secreto de la magia se habría desvelado ya hace tiempo.

Se parecía más a construir una casa. Si no supieras como refinar tu fuerza vital en poder mágico, sería equivalente a perder la base de la casa.

Si tu respiración fuera incompatible con el tipo de hechizo, si los movimientos de tu cuerpo fueran erróneos o desincronizados, o la postura incorrecta, perderías los pilares.

En su mayoría, adornos, ropas y demás; solo servían para especificar el efecto u objetivo. Un mago experto podría ingeniárselas para reducirlos a lo mínimo y aún tener éxito.

Aogami Pierce no era capaz de tal hazaña.

Él necesitaba apegarse lo más posible a la leyenda para producir algo decente.

Tampoco podía suplir años de trabajo en unos pocos días, por lo que se veía obligado a tener que aumentar él efecto de sus hechizos mediante fuerzas externas.

Los magos en su mayoría utilizaban su enfoque en una mitología o método de magia en específico. Luego pasaban todo su tiempo estudiándolo, y mejoraban unos cuantos de sus hechizos al máximo de su capacidad y más allá.

Estas serían sus cartas en la manga.

Por supuesto que aprenderían otros mitos y variantes de magia, pero en su mayoría solo fue para encontrar sus debilidades y contrarrestarlas en la batalla de ser necesario.

Los hechizos complejos fueron poderosos y útiles de por sí. Pero también difíciles de hacer, de aprender y requerían preparativos.

Un ejemplo de esto fue la estrella de Belén de Fiamma. Se necesitó de muchos preparativos y conocimientos difíciles de conseguir para crearla. Su poder y utilidad no podía ponerse en duda. En oposición, fue muy fácil de desmantelar una vez que sus secretos fueron descubiertos por la unión de las tres doctrinas cristianas.

Por lo que, a menos que se dispusiera de recursos especiales, se debía utilizar cosas simples y generales para luego aumentar su poder con trabajo duro.

Ese era el camino de un mago verdaderamente poderoso.

Con sus clones de sangre ayudándole a preparar la indumentaria necesaria, la experiencia agregada de los clones y el efecto del casco de Hades para incrementar la eficacia, ya podría compararse a un mago talentoso.

Con algunas deficiencias, pero era suficiente para su objetivo.

Si.

Todo estaba preparado.

Sonidos perversos e involuntarios se oyeron viniendo de él.

Sus compañeros solo lo miraron con desdén.

* * *

**N/A:**

**¡Bien!**

**Referencias, referencias.**

**Eso es todo por ahora.**

**Adiós por el momento, Usuario no Sospechoso fuera.**


	3. Construcción

**¡Buenas!**

**Otro capítulo aquí.**

**Estuve pensando. Hay veces que me limito un poco con la escritura, ya saben, para mantener las cosas lógicas y con sentido.**

**Pero ya no más, si quieren ver los desvaríos que se me ocurren, estarán al final del capítulo con su respectivo corchete para no interrumpir el flujo de la historia.**

**Para las preguntas:**

**diego4560: Pues sí. Y más locas se pondrán luego, en el buen sentido. Espero que te guste el resultado.**

**lfya: Claro que sí compañero. Es bueno escuchar que te guste. Estoy seguro que al menos te sorprenderá un poco lo planeado. Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Bien. Con eso dicho.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Como siempre, no poseo Toaru Majutsu no Index, sus personajes o elementos.**

* * *

**_Día 1_**

Kamijou Touma no se sentía bien.

Él se encontraba en un avión supersónico rumbo a Londres con el objetivo de ayudar en otro problema. Algo relacionado con su amigo fetichista de pelo azul aprendiendo magia y causando estragos en la milla cuadrada. Nunca le gustaron estos aviones, creía que no era el único con esa opinión. Siempre necesitó obligarse a pensar en algo diferente para ignorar las fuerzas g que presionaban sobre su cuerpo.

No obstante, esta vez era diferente. No solo sentía que tenía un elefante sentado en su pecho, sino que su estómago le dolía y cada tanto tenía ganas de vomitar. Esta vez la culpa no fue exclusiva de su suerte, una parte también podría atribuirse a Kamijou.

Debido a los recientes acontecimientos se había olvidado de su desgracia, además de no haber comido nada en 24 horas. Cuando ambas cosas se juntaban con Tsuchimikado consiguiéndole comida gratis de algún sitio, todo derivaría en las náuseas que sentía en este momento. Al parecer la comida estaba descompuesta, vencida o algo similar. Pero 'afortunadamente', solo la suya poseía ese problema.

Lo único que podía hacer para aliviar la molestia era intentar pensar en otra cosa.

El viaje le traía recuerdos, por ejemplo, cuando tuvo que reemplazar a Kamisato por un tiempo, ese momento también fue obligado a viajar fuera de la ciudad.

Gracias a ello comprendió la razón de porque el pobre infeliz se quejaba tanto de su harem. A decir verdad, cada una estaba más loca que la anterior. Y lo que siguió luego de eso tampoco podía llamarse afortunado.

Un viaje esclarecedor a decir verdad.

Para resumir, la chica llamada Salome supuestamente había decidido investigar algunas ruinas celtas junto con Ellen. A llegar a las ruinas, ella fue hechizada por una cosa llamada geas. O algo así. No estaba muy seguro la verdad.

Tal parece que la mano de Kamijou no funcionaba en este caso. A menos que, por supuesto, quisiera pasar el resto de su vida toqueteando a la hermana menor asesina en masa de ese sujeto.

Parecía ser que, por alguna razón, Kamisato debía pasar unos días a solas con Salome para curarla.

Sin interrupciones.

En definitiva, el muy tonto necesitaba escapar de su harem. Por supuesto que no tuvo mejor idea que buscar a este pobre Kamijou para remplazarlo. Al parecer su repertorio de amigos masculinos era escaso, y solo pudo pensar en él como la mejor opción para evitar ser descubierto.

Como resultado...

Kamijou tuvo que soportar las insinuaciones sexuales a nivel Lessar y un yanderismo de proporciones insospechadas de mujeres desconocidas. Probablemente lo mismo que hubiera tenido que soportar su antiguo yo si fuera un Don Juan, en lugar de solo alguien que formaba parte del trío de payasos de la clase. Incluso su increíble autocontrol, aumentado por la amenaza de una muerte horrible en caso de exponerse su identidad, tenía sus límites.

A pesar de la dificultad del desafío, el valiente guerrero Kamijou se alzó con la victoria. Bastante impresionante ahora que lo pensaba. Incluso logró disfrutar de los cariños y afectos de las Onee-sans; Machina y Susan, y vivir una experiencia mejor que el promedio con respecto a su vida habitual.

Por supuesto, su mala suerte no le permitiría salirse con la suya. Hizo acto de presencia en el peor momento posible.

En efecto.

Justo el último día; Kamijou fue descubierto de la forma más idiota posible, por lo que lo apalearon y casi castraron por sus fechorías. Kamisato llegó a tiempo para presenciar el espectáculo, pero al ver tal violencia, dudó en actuar. Tal vez intentaba evitar dirigir la violencia hacia sí mismo, a pesar de la imposibilidad de que eso pasara.

Su salvador no fue otra que Marian Slingeneyer.

Estaba aquí por sus propios objetivos, queriendo pedir el apoyo de Kamijou con cierto asunto en una fecha posterior. Ella fue ayudada por Kamisato, el cuál recientemente había logrado romper los grilletes de su duda, e intentó redimirse de su anterior incompetencia actuando de cebo. Su respeto por él subió una muesca a pesar de que fue este tipejo quien lo metió en este problema.

Las cosas no pasaron sin consecuencias.

Kamijou había aprendido varias cosas de esta experiencia.

En primer lugar, logró aprender a detectar las indirectas e indicios que corresponden a una doncella evidenciando su afecto al receptor de estos mismos. Es decir, dejó de ser indiferente a los sentimientos de una mujer. Todo gracias a ciertas chicas de la facción Kamisato, específicamente las expertas en psicología y relaciones interpersonales, las cuales solo buscaban pasar un tiempo con 'su amado'. Por supuesto, el chico no pudo hacer nada ante sus increíbles conocimientos y terminó descubierto.

Por suerte, Kamisato había previsto esto y preparó un seguro, aunque solo funcionaría si la cantidad de personas involucradas fuera poca. Fue una carta salvadora firmada por el propio Kamisato. Kamijou no sabía su contenido pero sus resultados fueron inmediatos.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo en guardar su secreto.

Fue un poco desconcertante a decir verdad.

A pesar del acuerdo, ellas seguían aburridas, y el desafortunado estudiante se vio obligado a prestar el oído a sus divagaciones. Rutinas, gustos, hobbies y demás fueron aprendidos por él. Pero lo más interesante fueron las charlas sobre sus conocimientos del comportamiento humano.

Al parecer, la vida en grupo fue difícil cuando no eras un combatiente de vanguardia, más aún si querías destacar para ser notado por tu interés amoroso. Por lo tanto, ellas estaban acostumbradas a tomar cualquier oportunidad que permitiera demostrar su valía. Incluso pudieron tener razones ocultas que Kamijou no sabía.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el repentino interés y celo que Awaki mostraba por él hace unos días, podría ser solo un autoengaño.

Él había intentado ayudarla, y ambos habían pasado por situaciones de gran estrés ese día. Algo muy habitual en su vida si lo pensaba.

Todo esto podría atribuirse, entre otras cosas, al efecto puente colgante.

De la misma manera que caminar por un puente extremadamente peligroso, mientras tomabas la mano de la otra persona, podría aumentar las probabilidades de formar una relación. Los lazos podrían estar más ligados a las situaciones experimentadas y sus peligros que al propio interés por él. Igual que en las películas de terror.

De cualquier forma, él no le puso mucho pensamiento, eso no era ni aquí ni allá. No tenía sentido darle vueltas más al asunto.

Como sea...

A pesar que algunas partes del aprendizaje fueron aburridas, el chico no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Él tomaría cada mejora que pueda obtener para evitar ser descubierto nuevamente. Aun si todo fuese en vano al final.

Al contrario de lo que podría indicar su apariencia, el desafortunado Kamijou era bueno en el tema. Tanto actuando de una forma, como leyendo a las personas. Aunque esto último era selectivo.

Tomemos la pérdida de memoria como ejemplo...

¿Cómo pudo esconderla durante tanto si no fuera bueno actuando?

Otro ejemplo era lograr formular discursos tan buenos que, literalmente, distraían a sus oponentes. Al menos el tiempo suficiente para, inadvertidamente, unirlos a su harem...

Ehh?... Ejemm ¡No!... Cof Cof... ¡Golpearlos!... sí... eso. Golpearlos a la inconsciencia.

En segundo lugar, aprendió la importancia de ganar aún más autocontrol. En términos... eróticos por así decirlo. No era que careciera de este. Simplemente, poseía la resistencia de un chico normal de secundaria.

Él quería tener la capacidad de resistir la seducción de la gerente de dormitorio más hermosa. El poder controlar sus instintos primarios, aunque sea solo un poco, le sería muy útil en su eterna lucha contra la desgracia. Este caso fue una prueba de su utilidad.

A la desgracia evidentemente no le gustó esto y contraatacó.

Se hizo notar cuando buscaba la orientación de su amigo, Hamazura Shiage. Un nivel cero y el único de todos sus amigos que, por lo que él sabía, tenía una relación amorosa estable. Es verdad que, probablemente, Hamazura lo tenía en muy alto estima en estos temas. Pero a Kamijou nunca le importaron las apariencias a la hora de pedir ayuda. No le quedó otra opción, ya que, por lo que él sabía, ninguno de sus otros amigos tenía conocimientos prácticos en el tema.

Por un lado, sucedió un incidente con un grupo de amigos íntimos de Hamazura. Formado por espers superpoderosos.

Por el otro, ocurrió un segundo incidente con el otro grupo de amigos de Hamazura, estos no eran superpoderosos, pero si tenían: armas de fuego, cuchillos de carnicero, pica hielos, cadenas de bicicleta, bombas molotov improvisadas... ¿y garrotes electrificados?

Definitivamente no fue una buena semana para él.

No obstante, no obtuvo lo que buscaba.

Pero lo que sí obtuvo fue una lucha con Thor que pasaba por allí.

¿Por qué? Preguntarás, Kamijou incluido.

Thor respondió algo así como: "No necesito una razón para patear el trasero de alguien."

¡Bastardo! ¡Usó su propia frase en su contra!

... En realidad no fue eso lo que dijo. Pero sus burlas fueron similares a eso para Kamijou.

Sin embargo, el chico con cabeza de erizo aceptó el desafío.

¿Por qué?

Debido a que, por alguna razón, Thor se había entrenado para resistir la seducción. En consecuencia, Kamijou lo obligaría a enseñarle todo lo que sabía a cambio de la pelea.

Cuando él le preguntó sus razones para entrenarse en algo así. Le respondió que Kamijou no tenía idea de cuantas mujeres mayores fueron atraídas por su apariencia juvenil. Y estarían dispuestas a hacer muchas cosas por ello.

Las esperanzas en el mundo de cierto chico fueron reforzadas por esas maravillosas palabras. Y con una renovada fe en la humanidad, el chico normal de preparatoria se dispuso a enfrentarse con el monstruo al nivel de los santos conocido como Thor...

* * *

Una figura estaba sentada, tenia el pelo azul, piercings y un manto oscuro cubriendo su rostro. Esta figura pensaba en ciertas cosas.

Magia y poderes esper.

La magia existe esencialmente para permitir que aquellos que no tienen t_alento_ alcancen a los que tienen _talento_.

Los poderes esper por otro lado, tanto los normales como los holísticos, existían desde el principio y solo fueron extendidos recientemente gracias a los esfuerzos de ciertas personas.

La magia se basaba en la teoría del ídolo, el imitar algo para compartir parte de sus cualidades era la base de ello. En cambio, los poderes esper alteraban la realidad sin necesidad de un referente, solo usando su propia mente.

Poder mágico y realidad personal, maná y campos aim. El método y la utilidad pueden parecer diferentes, pero el objetivo es el mismo.

Si ambos caminos se podían utilizar para llegar al mismo sitio, a esta figura no le importaba cual tomar al final. Si llegaba a su objetivo por el sendero de los talentosos o por el de los poco dotados le era irrelevante.

"(Ese tipo no fue suficiente para atraerlo. Tampoco dejó ningún descubrimiento útil, lamentablemente.)" Su mano acariciaba su barbilla. "(Accelerator también se está haciendo el difícil, parece poseer una red que detecta la magia utilizada en la ciudad, probablemente gracias a ese demonio artificial. Una cosa menos que poder usar. Además, las negociaciones con él parecen ir por mal puerto.)" Levantó la mirada.

Otro chico de pelo azul y piercings lo observaba inadvertidamente. "(Esperas mucho de esta reunión por lo que veo. Es una lástima. Yo también lo hago.)"

Soltó unas risitas para molestarlo.

* * *

...

_Era tan oscuro._

_Todo._

_Afuera había oscuridad. Adentro había oscuridad._

_Nunca realmente pudo cambiar nada._

_"(¿Por qué?)"_

_Kamijou Touma se encontraba en una habitación cerrada. Su pequeño cuerpo se apoyaba en una pared cercana a la puerta._

_"(¿Por qué es así?)"_

_Sus brazos colgaban sueltos a los costados de las piernas, su postura denotaban falta de voluntad._

_"(¿Por qué no puedo simplemente... morir?)"_

_Su ropa y pelo se veían sucios. Tenía vendas en su cuello, mejilla y brazo izquierdo, sangré brotaba del derecho._

_"(No quiero esto.)" Se aferró a sus piernas con sus brazos heridos._

_¿Por qué todos tenían que sufrir por él?. ¿Por qué sus padres tenían que sufrir por él?. ¿Por qué no se le permitía morir?_

_"... Si todo esto es mi culpa, entonces..." Sus ojos se ensombrecieron. Sus brazos se movieron. __Tomó un pedazo de un vidrio roto cercano a sus pies. Tenía el largo de su cabeza, era adecuado. Se aferró a él con su mano vendada._

_"... Entonces..." Alejó la mano de su cuerpo lo más que pudo, como preparándose. Luego, estrelló la punta contra su pecho y-_

_¡CLINK!_

_"... Ja...jajaja."_

_Nada. Su mano rebotó. Nada había ocurrido._

_El vidrio se estrelló contra un collar de metal que él llevaba puesto, un regalo de su madre. Él ya lo esperaba._

_"..."_

_Él lo esperaba._

_Siempre era así. Siempre había algo que lo impedía. Nunca estaba en un verdadero peligro de muerte._

_¡Snif! ¡Snif!_

_Siempre era lo mismo. Sin importar lo que hiciera, siempre terminaba igual._

_¡Snif! ¡Snif!_

_Siempre terminaba con personas llorando._

_Sollozos silenciosos se escuchaban en la oscuridad._

_-oOo-_

Despertó en su asiento...

¿Otra vez esto?

* * *

Luego de llegar al aeropuerto internacional de Londres, Kamijou y Tsuchimikado se dirigían al dormitorio de mujeres de Nessesarius en un auto de apariencia común. Estaban sentados plácidamente en ambas butacas traseras del vehículo.

"Me sorprendió un poco que esperases en el aeropuerto, Itsuwa" Habló el pelo azabache a su chófer.

"No, a-ah, b-bueno... ah-ajaja, se necesitaba un conductor y guía para traerte. Y-Yo fui designada para ayudar a que llegues sano y salvo." Respondió con voz entrecortada una chica de pelo púrpura oscuro, se encontraba nerviosa, sus razones de estar allí fueron cuestionadas.

Era la poseedora de una lanza Friulana y dotes ocultos que en su momento dieron de que hablar a cierto pontífice sustituto. Vestía una blusa de chifón lisa de color morado, con un lazo lila en su cuello asemejándose a una bufanda. También llevaba un pantalón negro de tela de mezclilla que llegaba solo un poco debajo de sus rodillas. Kamijou no alcanzó a ver sus pies.

"Ya veo." Dijo el chico, ignorante de los planes que los integrantes de la iglesia Amakusa habían discutido sobre su persona hace unas horas. "Es bueno ver que estés bien luego de todo el desastre qué pasó aquí." Dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Qué tal Tatemiya y los demás?"

"S-Sí, bueno, ellos también están bien." Respondió. La convencieron de que vaya a buscarlo. Le habían dicho que pasar tiempo juntos ahora, le ayudaría luego de la misión cuando intentara pedirle la ci, c-c-c-c-cita.

"¡Itsuwa, al frente... MIRA AL FRENTE, ITSUWA!" Gritó Kamijou desesperado.

"¿Eh?... ¡Ah!" Ella frenó, por poco evitando un choque. El auto de enfrente estaba parado tranquilamente, esperando la luz verde. "¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!"

"No te preocupes, ningún herido aquí, hee hee." Miró a Tsuchimikado, sus gafas de sol caídas. Él le dirigía una mirada acusadora a Kamijou por distraer al conductor. "Tal vez debas dejarme el volante a mí. Este Kamijou-san definitivamente logrará estrellarlo más fácilmente." Forzó una risita.

"Tiene razón. No debes culparte, cuando el responsable más obvio es Kami-yan." El rubio asintió. "Solo míralo. Seguro forzó la mala suerte a salir de su cuerpo causando este resultado."

"(Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.)"

"S-Sí, tienes razón." Ella estuvo de acuerdo sin pensarlo mucho, al parecer seguía avergonzada.

"(¡Oigan!. Solo intenté aliviar un poco el ambiente. ¡No me usen de chivo expiatorio!)" Se lamentó.

Kamijou miró fijamente a la parte trasera de esa cabeza púrpura. El auto comenzó a sacudirse un poco como si estuviera borracho.

"(¡¿Eh?!)" ¿Acaso había ganado recientemente un poder mutante que le permitiera poner nerviosa a la gente?

Miró a Tsuchimikado, quien tomaba su bebida con una pajilla. "(¿De dónde sacó eso?)" El rubio notó su mirada y movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo... izquierda.

Kamijou casi saltó hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos, impactado. "(¿Qué carajos?)" El rubio se dio cuenta de esto y negó con la cabeza. A continuación, señaló con la mirada al conductor mientras guiñaba un ojo disimuladamente. "(¿Qué?, ¿qué es?)". La escena se vería un tanto cómica en tercera persona.

Suspiro.

El espía repitió todo lo anterior, esta vez lentamente. "(No entiendo)". Paso por paso. "(No entie-... No me digas.)" El espía asintió. "(No pue-)"

"¡Ayyy!" Algo le había picado el cuello. Movió su mano al lugar afectado. Una muñeca rubia con un sombrero, un parche y ropas pervertidas lo había picado.

"¡...!" Una mirada de apatía le respondió. Puede que se haya enojado por ser olvidada.

"Ya casi llegamos. 5 minutos más." Dijo una chica alegre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Kamijou metió a Othinus en su bolsillo. Luego miró fijamente a la chica de la lanza de nuevo, impresionado. Ella desvió la mirada, enfocándose en la conducción. Él podía ver algo rosado en sus mejillas debido a su propia insistencia.

"(¡No puede ser!)" **[1] **

* * *

**_Ciudad Academia - Unas horas antes_**

Accelerator salía del departamento de un maestro que curiosamente era su tutor. Una niña a su lado saltando y corriendo, como siempre.

Bajar de un treceavo piso siempre fue algo tardado.

La molestia del albino no era tanta como de costumbre, fue debido a que recientemente encontró un lugar que vendía helados y abría incluso luego del toque de queda. Tal vez algo frío calmaría la hiperactividad del mocoso.

Posó sus ojos en las calles deshabitadas. Nunca había respetado el horario de un estudiante normal, y no empezaría ahora. Pero, había algo diferente en el ambiente de esta noche, algo era inusual.

"¡Oye!... Uhn, disculpa, tú... ¿te llamas Accelerator por casualidad?"

Se sorprendió un poco. No estaba acostumbrado a que los desconocidos sean así de corteses al pedirle cosas. Sus ojos rojizos buscaron la voz infractora. Notó que la mocosa estaba mirando detrás de él. Se giró.

"¿Quién pregunta?" Respondió toscamente.

Una figura estaba cubierta en las sombras. Un punto ciego en las luces circundantes. La persona se llevó una mano a la cabeza, al parecer rascándose.

"Así que sí eres tu." La persona dio un paso adelante. Reconoció la ropa que usaba. Una cara promedio adornada con pelo negro y puntiagudo le sonrió. "Sé que es un poco repentino. ¿Pero, podría quedarme en tu casa por un tiempo?... si no te molesta, claro está." Dio más pasos para acercarse a su oyente.

Definitivamente era ese estúpido héroe.

"Hace unos días, ¿No dijiste que me ayudarías en lo que pudieras?" Escupió el albino. "Como cambian las cosas, je. ¿Qué pasó con esa altanería tuya?"

El chico rió incómodamente.

El albino solo se giró para irse.

"Puedes acompañarnos si quieres." Miró por detrás, de reojo. "Pero tendrás que decirme porque un tipo igual a ti acaba de irse de la ciudad hace unas horas."

Un aura siniestra lo envolvió por un segundo.

El chico no respondió.

"Misaka también quiere saber de lo que hablas. ¿Qué pasó hace unos días?. Dice Misaka mientras Misaka pone un puchero"

"Nada importante... ¿Vas a venir? ¿O tengo que patearte el trasero para que camines?"

"... Argg, ¿tan rápido?. Y pensé que mi suerte había mejorado." El chico se lamentó. "Solo para que lo sepas, buscar a Index fue mi primera opción, no te hagas ideas raras. Cuando llegué, mi departamento ya estaba destruido. Además, Maika me dijo que no vivía allí desde hace semanas."

"Aja, no me cuentes tú vida, Crack"

_Touma_ giró los ojos, en señal de aburrimiento. Luego camino cerca de la niña inquieta y la tomó de la mano.

"¿Qué tal estuvo tu día, Last Order?" Sonrió.

"Misaka no pudo jugar al ping pong porque ALGUIEN estaba muy aburrido en el sofá. ¿Quieres jugar con Misaka?. Pregunta Misaka al salvador usando la táctica de los celos que aprendió en esa revista."

Ahora fue el turnó del albino de girar los ojos... Él miró de reojo a ese chico. "(¿Qué le pasa en las manos?)" Pensó enfurruñado de forma involuntaria.

Al parecer, la táctica utilizada por el peor de los clones para hacer miserable la vida del minusválido más fuerte de la ciudad, fue exitosa nuevamente.

* * *

**_Entre las líneas_**

_"Matar a unos pocos para salvar a muchos"_

_Ese ideal era completamente erróneo._

_El concepto tenía baches por todos los lados. ¿Cuál era la finalidad de todo?. ¿Cuál era su objetivo final?. ¿Habría siquiera un final o continuaría salvando gente hasta el infinito?. ¿Intentaba solucionar el problema de la gente muriendo o no?_

_Es posible que solo fuera una acción a corto plazo. En ese caso habría otras preguntas que uno debía hacerse._

_Para empezar, ¿siquiera tomaba en cuenta a las personas como individuos? o eran solo números sin personalidad que se debían salvar. Aquellas personas ¿solo deberían esperar a ser salvados o podrían intentar salvarse a si mismos?._

_Las personas tenían emociones y pasiones, podrían actuar de forma irregular en situaciones límite o en circunstancias con el desencadenante adecuado._

_Tenían sueños y esperanzas para el futuro, podrían no estar de acuerdo con la frialdad del método usado._

_Podrían actuar por su propia cuenta y causar resultados tanto positivos como negativos._

_Por otro lado, ¿quién debía llevarlo a cabo?. ¿Un héroe, un villano, alguien sin categoría?._

_Si dicha persona tenía el ideal de salvar a las personas en un principio, terminar con una vida definitivamente lo afectaría._

_Era muy humano sentir que la vida de sus iguales tiene valor. También podrían llamarle a ese pensamiento; validación de la propia vida. Algo usado para darle sentido a la propia vida y una forma de autoestima._

_Si la vida de alguien de su misma especie tiene valor, por consiguiente la propia vida tiene valor y viceversa._

_Si A tiene valor. Y B es igual a A en su mayoría. Por tanto B tiene valor._

_Era simple._

_Podría ser una falacia lógica o una falsa equivalencia, y aun así sería funcional en la mente de la mayoría._

_Era válido para una persona normal pensar así._

_Hubo personas que no podían ver este valor en otros incluso si lo intentarán con toda su fuerza._

_Hubo personas que podrían despegarse de los demás y de sus propias emociones de la misma forma que quitarse un chicle pegado en su zapato._

_Pero estas personas no se suscribirían a este ideal para empezar._

_Un militar entrenado o alguien que pasó por una guerra podría ser un gran exponente de la pregunta._

_Podría delegar la responsabilidad a la autoridad o al ideal en sí._

_El resultado sería el mismo. No podría ignorarlo para siempre._

_Cuanto más capacidad tenga la persona para lidiar con la situación, más duraría su miseria. Tendría que lidiar con quitar vidas, algo valioso, por más tiempo._

_Al final todos se quebrarán._

_Una persona rota es el destino de quien transita ese camino._

_Por último, ¿realmente las personas se salvarán?_

_Imaginemos que alguien A transita irremediablemente por el camino del mal. Luego llega alguien K y lo golpea con su mano derecha. Dicha persona K le demuestra el error en sus actos y la persona A promete remediar sus acciones._

_¿Fue todo tan fácil?. Obviamente no._

_La persona A tenía sus propias motivaciones para empezar. Incluso si las motivaciones no fueran malas de por sí, el método usado debía cambiarse, y tomará mucho tiempo y esfuerzo._

_Tal vez la persona A había caído en la oscuridad en el pasado, y como en las adicciones, debía evitarse una recaída._

_Tal vez no, y solo fue su descuido usar un método tan despiadado que tenía la pérdida de una vida como consecuencia._

_De cualquier forma la persona K, o un tercero íntimo de A tendría que esforzarse en evitar que A proceda en una situación similar._

_Ahora imaginemos que la persona K no existe y otra persona con un ideal toma su lugar._

_Dicha persona ideal procede a matar a la persona A para evitar la muerte de otras 10.000 personas._

_Nadie pensaría que estuvo mal y podría justificarse de muchas formas; defensa propia, matar un asesino, e incluso evitar más muertes pero... ¿realmente alguien se salvó?._

_Si._

_10.000 personas fueron salvadas._

_¿Qué pasará con esas 10.000 personas?._

_Quien sabe._

_Podrían vivir felices sus propias vidas sin lastimar a nadie o podrían convertirse en un ejército de espionaje y asesinato para una nación sin escrúpulos._

_Dependerá de la persona ideal._

_¿Qué pasará con la persona A?_

_Obviamente ahora es un cadáver. Pudo haberse convertido en un asesino más aterrador o pudo haberse convertido en un futuro salvador de las 10.000 personas._

_Quien sabe. Ahora es un cadáver._

_Podría pensarse que, racionalmente, la persona K tendrá más trabajo y por lo tanto podrá salvar menos gente que la persona ideal que solo debía matar para salvar a otros._

_Pero sería un error._

_La persona K siempre será más rápida._

_Es un problema de métodos._

_La persona ideal matará para salvar a otros y por lo tanto, estará solo._

_No se trata del estúpido argumento del poder de la amistad._

_Incluso si otros ayudan a la persona ideal, usarían el mismo método, de otra forma el ideal carecería de validez. Esas otras personas también estarían solas, no literalmente._

_Por otro lado, la persona K también podría ser ayudada por otras personas con su mismo método._

_La persona A sería una variable importante._

_Incluso si ambas personas fueran ayudadas, el resultado sería diferente._

_Aunque se dejará de lado la individualidad de los humanos y se viera el problema en forma de números, la persona K tendría la ventaja._

_Sería la persona ideal vs la persona K más todas las personas que evitó matar._

_Si todos fueran malos:_

_El mundo podría quedarse sin personas a las que matar._

_Pero si todos fueran personas que se evitaron matar, el mundo podría quedarse sin personas a las que salvar._

_La finalidad de ambas es diferente._

_Si los anteriormente insalvables ayudasen, no se necesitarían héroes._

_Por supuesto, no todo sería perfecto y habría errores. Pero también habría más gente dispuesta a solucionarlos._

_Ser un héroe y salvar a otros simplemente no podría compararse a recibir la ayuda de los insalvables y los números para evitar que alguien deba ser salvado en primer lugar._

* * *

**Extras:**

**[1] **

_**No pudiendo con la presión, Kamijou usa su puño derecho para golpear al espía con todas sus fuerzas. La cara de este choca contra el parabrisas, agrietándose. Bebida salpica por todas partes. Luego se desabrocha el cinturón e intenta pasar al frente del vehículo.**_

_**Itsuwa se muestra conmocionada por estas acciones repentinas, pierde el control del volante por un momento. Kamijou aprovecha para pasar. El auto choca contra otro que estaba estacionado al costado de la acera.**_

_**El choque fue muy violento.**_

_**Tsuchimikado se llevó la peor parte debido a que Kamijou lo usó como escudo humano. Itsuwa también parece ilesa, pero sus ropas se ven como si hubieran recibido el daño porque están algo desgarradas. Ella aún se encuentra perturbada por lo que acaba de suceder, pero una voz tosca la saca de su conmoción.**_

_**"Estoy harto..." Es la de Kamijou. Está parado fuera. Ella solo lo mira sorprendida. "Estoy harto de toda esta mierda. No quería venir aquí para empezar." Él logró salir del auto y ahora está parado mirando hacia abajo y con los puños apretados.**_

_**Un segundo después, levanta la mirada. Sus ojos se suavizan mientras le habla.**_

_**"¿Vienes conmigo, Itsuwa?" Ella no sabe si está fingiendo la mirada llena de cariño que le lanza. "Voy a derrocar este reino y convertirme en el nuevo rey. Quiero que seas mi reina." Ya no le importa, ya no importa si esa calidez es fingida o no.**_

_**Ella recoge su bolso del suelo y se acerca a Kamijou para tomar su mano extendida. Los dedos del chico aprietan ligeramente los suyos como queriendo impedir que se aleje. Ellos caminan ignorando el alboroto que causaron.**_

_**Ya no importa nada más.**_

* * *

***_Si te interesa:_**

**Estuve escuchando "99" de "MOB CHOIR" al escribir este capítulo.**

**También, escuche "Driver" de "NICO touches the walls" para el anterior.**

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola, bienvenidos al final del capítulo.**

**Nota larga entrante:**

**Se supone que debía meter una escena en el dormitorio de mujeres en este capítulo, pero simplemente me bloqueé. Tal vez por eso tarde tanto en este capitulo, incluso aunque sabía todo lo que quería que pasara.**

**Hecho la culpa a Index y su falta de caracterización. Fue muy difícil pensar que haría en esa situación.**

**¡Maldición Kamichi! ¿Por qué la hiciste con tan pocas características, además de glotona y molesta?**

**(En una nota aparte, Accelerator fue más fácil de escribir de lo que imaginé, ¿curioso verdad?)**

**...**

**Como sea, esta historia va a tener romance, pero como una subtrama, que realmente no afectará el resultado final.**

**Antes que nada, vamos a dejar algo claro.**

**No soy alguien que cree en eso de una media naranja para cada quien. Al contrario, pienso que la vida es un todos contra todos donde se involucran apariencias, sentimientos y demás, por lo que cualquiera puede terminar con cualquiera, siempre que su personalidad no sea totalmente incompatible.**

**¿A qué viene esto?**

**Pues voy a meter a Musujime a la mezcla. Ella y Kuroko son de mis favoritas, pero Kuroko es demasiado lesbiana para agregarla y no quiero que solo esté para chistes tontos como en el canon. (Lo siento Kuroko).**

**Si será un harem o no, está por verse. Por eso necesito que saques todo tu ingenio, tú mejor shippeo. Escríbeme en los comentarios tus sugerencias con lujo de detalles, tus razones y demás:**

**¿Quien con quien, por qué es mejor, y cómo sucedería en tú opinión?**

**(No necesariamente Touma, tampoco es necesario que sea canon).**

**¿Por qué esto?**

**Dos razones:**

**Primero; esta es una serie que trata de adolescentes, ergo, sí o sí tiene que pasar. (Siempre me parecieron estúpidas esas historias que lo omiten adrede. No es necesario que lo muestres tal cual, pero al menos deberías mencionarlo. ¡Osea por dios, son adolescentes hormonales!)**

**Segundo; necesito situaciones cómicas, suaves o livianas. La historia es mayormente del POV de Kamijou después de todo. El tipo siempre busca estas situaciones con todo su corazón, y las más fáciles de escribir son las de tinte romántico. (Perdona señor a este humilde vasallo por ser un inútil para estas cosas. De hecho, casi el 50% de espera la entre los cap. es debido a esta inutilidad mía)**

**Estas tonterías que escribo las intento hacer lo más creíble posible, por lo que son algo necesario para la historia. Así que no te contengas.**

**Por supuesto, me reservo el derecho que todo termine como la mierda, y que todos acaben solteros al final.**

**...**

**Todos los comentarios y críticas, positivas o negativas, son apreciadas. Alguien pensó que esta historia valía su tiempo lo suficiente como para dejarlas después de todo.**

**Eso es todo por ahora.**

**Adiós por el momento, Usuario no Sospechoso fuera.**


	4. Recuerda mi voz

**¡Buenas!**

**Bienvenidos a otro capitulo.**

**Primero que nada, hay una nueva sinopsis, ve a leerla luego. La imagen de la portada no es de mi propiedad, puede que la cambie en el futuro.**

**Segundo, el capítulo anterior me confundí con los días, todavía es el día 1. También hice algunas correcciones menores. _Los recuerdos o flashbacks ahora estarán_ _con esta letra para evitar confusiones._**

**Tercero, la historia ocurre tiempo después de NT22R. Considerarlo como un AU (Universo Alternativo).**

**...**

**Me he tardado mucho esta vez, pero fue porque [inserte excusa]...je.**

**Ya enserio, simplemente no tenía ganas de escribir. De hecho, solo empecé a escribir esto hace dos meses. Puede que vuelva a ocurrir en el futuro. solo un aviso.**

**Como sea.**

**Siguiendo con la historia...**

**Sé que puede parecer que las cosas no tienen sentido o que los pensamientos de los personajes son extraños. Pero eso será explicado más adelante. Quiero que en el futuro, si es qué decides releerlo, digas '_Ahhh, con que eso era. Puedo verlo pasando en la historia_' o algo como eso.**

**Suena innecesario ¿no?. Pero así quiero que sea.**

**Ahora las preguntas:**

**diego4560: A mí también me gusta Touma x Itsuwa, lo que pasa es que ella está un poco OP en el tema de ventajas/desventajas. Mugino, mmm, best bae en cuanto a personaje pero lo demás, mmm. Accel en su modo paternal también despierta su modo TsunTSun. En cuanto a lo demás, lo sabrás pronto. De hecho, si no lo adivinas con los próximos capítulos, tendré que considerarme un pésimo escritor.**

**lfya: Eso me pone muy feliz, no homo. Como dije arriba, después de NT22R, bastante después. En cuanto a la fecha exacta, en los siguientes capítulos se hará muy obvio. Por el momento la historia es lineal, a menos que se especifique lo contrario, la excepción son recuerdos o flashbacks. Seguirá así por arcos, siendo este el primero. Gracias a ti por comentar.**

**Con todo dicho, volvemos al capítulo.**

**¡Disfruta!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Como siempre, no poseo Toaru Majutsu no Index, sus personajes o elementos.**

* * *

**__****_Día_****_ 1_**

Luego de dos horas de viaje en un avión supersónico, y debido a las 9 horas de diferencia entre Londres y Ciudad Academia, el dúo menos fetichista, los únicos miembros de la actual fuerza delta presentes lograron arribar justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. A pesar de que estaba anocheciendo cuando salieron, llegaron a Inglaterra al mediodía. Seguía siendo martes, y la fecha tampoco había cambiado.

Verdaderamente intentó dormir todo lo posible en ese avión supersónico. No obstante la mala suerte y ciertos _recuerdos_ _frecuentes_ no le permitieron descansar lo suficiente a ese estudiante de preparatoria.

No fue una sorpresa para nadie que sus pasos fueran lentos y desanimados al salir del automóvil. Se veía como lo que siempre había intentado evitar convertirse, un zombie oficinista, uno posterior a utilizar el café de todas las máquinas del piso disponibles luego de darlo todo en las horas extras para terminar un ultimátum después de que todos los demás salieran.

Realmente estaba cansado.

Para ese chico normal de escuela preparatoria, el cual los festivales escolares, los días especiales y las fechas de entrega y evaluación fueron lo más cercano a un horario planificado, se sintió extremadamente agotador. Fue similar a viajar en el tiempo al pasado pero con poco combustible de reserva. O, al menos, lo más cercano a viajar en el tiempo que había experimentado.

Por supuesto, esto sin contar sus reiterados encontronazos con seres de leyendas como ángeles, demonios y dioses, que Kamijou ya no quería ni tenía el tiempo para recordar.

El jet lag pasaba factura a su cuerpo y mente, e incluso si su reloj interno le pedía un merecido descanso, las palabras de Tsuchimikado se sentían lo suficientemente serias como para tenerlas en cuenta, aun si solo deseaba recostarse en una suave y cómoda cama como la de ayer. Aunque esta vez prefería dormir solo.

No se estaba quejando de la linda chica que lo había usado de respaldo la noche anterior ni mucho menos, pero su corazón juvenil que reprimía sus ansias de sueño si lo hacía.

Su necesidad de descanso se había hecho más fuerte en los últimos días, relacionada con las noches de insomnio causadas por esos malditos recuerdos. Obviamente justo cuando este pobre Kamijou consigue su propia cama de regreso algo debe suceder para arruinar sus viajes al mundo onírico. Tal desgracia :,(

Mientras se tambaleaba hacia adelante, el chico se preguntó si el tiempo soñando con el mundo Isekai antes del despertar forzado de Aleister no habían sido suficiente descanso. Pero, al parecer, el Kamijou de esta mañana había intentado mantenerse despierto todo el día, fallando a último momento y permitiendo una apertura que desencadenó lo demás. Esto, supuestamente, abrió espacio para introducirlo en el hechizo. Probablemente había dormido solo una hora, por lo que su condición actual ya no sería tan extraña.

Frenó por un momento, tomándose el tiempo necesario para contemplar su próximo destino. El siguiente campo de batalla que le aguardaba era el más aterrador posible para ese estudiante perfectamente normal.

Sin importar si se trataba de la lucha contra el asiento a la derecha de dios, dioses mágicos, demonios o inmortales, Kamijou nunca dudó en sus decisiones luego de que estas fueran tomadas, no como ahora.

Tal vez sí reflexionaría de las consecuencias de sus acciones, y tal vez sí se arrepentiría más tarde, pero siempre actuaría sin dudar de si sus elecciones fueron las correctas porque, al momento de tomarlas, eran las correctas en su corazón. Ese chico daría un paso al frente poniendo sus sentimientos como el desencadenante, por lo que dudaría del accionar, pero nunca dudaría de actuar.

Tomando eso en cuenta, lo que se debía hacer era obvio.

Pero...

En este momento... él no pudo.

Dudó en actuar. Dudó en dar un paso al frente para enfrentar lo que vendría.

"Ehh, mmm, K-" Se aclaró la garganta. "Touma-san, ehh, ¿algún problema?"

Él se mostró sorprendido por la repentina cercanía.

{{(~)}} (´～｀) "(¡Ahhh!, ¿fue muy rápido?)" Aturdida, se recriminó en su mente. ¿Había conseguido un nuevo aroma para esto? [1]

Ella ganó tranquilidad con las próximas palabras.

"No, no te preocupes. Solo estaba... un poco, distraído. Te sigo." Dicho esto, él continuó caminando como si nada.

Un recorrido familiar más tarde, y se encontraban a las puertas del dormitorio de mujeres de Nessessarius.

Fue Itsuwa quién tomó la palabra nuevamente.

"Aquí estamos. Touma-san la sacerdotisa probablemente esté rondando los dormitorios. Si la encuentras debería poder explicarte la situación más detalladamente." Dijo la chica de la lanza a regañadientes. Una preocupación renuente se veía en sus ojos.

Él solo asintió y sonrió a cambio en un intento de aliviar sus temores.

Kamijou no sabía las causas, pero definitivamente pudo adivinarlas. Después de todo, la última vez que estuvo aquí no fue exactamente en buenos términos. No solo el incidente ocurrido en el Castillo de Windsor con el lagarto alado fue incómodo, sino también todos los problemas que llegaron después.

A pesar de sus antiguas contribuciones, Kamijou fue visto como el deudor aquí. Luego de algunos tratos con Dion Fortune, logró al menos que la cosa no escalara para un disparo a la vista. Pero sus supuestos crímenes aún seguían presentes en la mente de todos.

Esta fue una de las razones por las que no se negó a viajar con Tsuchimikado en primer lugar, era más que obvio que era una misión de la Iglesia Anglicana.

Otra razón fue Index.

Y por último, aún le costaba admitirlo, también fue por su amigo rey fetichista. Aunque sus razones todavía estaban por verse, se sentiría un poco culpable si esas razones se relacionaran consigo mismo.

"...Huh."

Despertando de su ensoñación, Kamijou rápidamente notó que se encontraba solo.

¿Tal vez estuvo pensando durante demasiado tiempo?

La maga y el espía rubio de gafas se habían ido. Esto lo sorprendió un poco.

¿Acaso tenían alguna razón para irse?

Itsuwa probablemente recibiría sus próximas órdenes, las cuales Kamijou definitivamente no estaba invitado a escuchar. Pero Tsuchimikado era su guía ¿verdad?. No tenía motivos para irse.

Esto lo hizo dudar.

El espía ya debería saber la situación en su totalidad. Y si no fue así, al menos tendría que agruparse con Kanzaki y consigo mismo ¿o no?

¿Se había perdido de algo?

¿Tsuchimikado estaba escondiendo algo?

O tal vez... ¿Kanzaki escondía algo?

Era algo en lo que pensar.

Arghh...

Estaba seguro de que un lugar lleno de magos como este tendría algunas barreras realmente molestas. Y no quería romper cosas nada más llegar.

Y ahora... ¿como se supone que esquivara todos esos hechizos protectores sin la ayuda de Tsuchimikado?

Esto era algo así como las condiciones necesarias para la peor primer impresión imaginable que alguien puede dar cuando visita a sus parientes, o algo así.

En otras palabras, un día normal en su vida.

* * *

No era normal.

Index lo sabía.

Su relación no era normal, véase por el punto de vista por donde se viera.

Ella vivía en su hogar, comía su comida, dormía en su cama, usaba sus cosas, todo.

Ella intentó cambiar, intentó ayudar con lo que pudiera. Fue él quién luego se enojaría con ella por romper-... argh, lo que sea.

Realmente quería ayudar, pero... pero entonces él llegaba. Él estaba allí, y la complacía. Cualquier antojo que tuviera, aunque no pudiera pagarlo, él lo tendría en cuenta. A veces, era incluso frustrante, todos sus avances fueron hechos a un lado. Sus deseos de ayudar siempre fueron rechazados.

Él era alguien realmente complaciente.

Y ella no podía mantener su convicción ante ese nivel de satisfacción. Incluso si lo intentaba.

Estaba mal. Ella estaba mal. Lo sabía.

Era dependencia.

Todas esas veces cuando no aparecía, cuando volvía más tarde de sus clases o lo que sea, ella sentía una opresión en su interior.

Sabía que era injustificado, que no debía pensar de esa forma. Sabía que él siempre volvería a casa con ella. Pero aun así, era lo que sentía.

Tenía miedo de que la dejara, que dejara la horrible persona que ella era y se fuera. Sería justificado.

Realmente no entendía por qué aún la quería en su vida.

Ella era dependiente.

Era como esas historias irreales de la televisión. Esas donde alguien aparecía de la nada para cambiar por completo la situación y ayudar a el/la protagonista. Alguien aparecía, y solo con ello, todo se solucionaba. Sin importar si el/la protagonista tenía una mala personalidad, unos ideales irreales, si sus problemas fueran mentales o no había ninguna justificación para la mejora. Aun así todo funcionaría al final.

De esa forma se sentía, con él.

Él no la alentaba a cambiar, no intentaba usar el deber ni la pena como palanca para obligarla hacer cosas. A él solo le importaba su sonrisa. Siempre que ella sonriera, para ese chico, todo lo demás se podría arreglar. No era un gran problema. Solo eso bastaba para hacerlo feliz.

Ella también quería lo mismo. Le gustaba la atención que recibía y le encantaba el afecto que él le demostraba.

Esa era su relación.

Él le daba lo que quería y ella recibía lo que necesitaba.

No era una relación sana por ningún medio.

Dependencia.

Una dependencia emocional.

Ella dependía de sus cuidados y él dependía de ella para necesitarlos.

Ese tipo de apego solo podría llegar tan lejos.

No quería eso. Tampoco quería que la dejara, o cambiar lo que tenían. Solo continuó de esa forma, hasta que él ya no volvió.

Semanas pasaron.

No debía pensar de esa forma, él definitivamente volvería. Siempre volvería.

Esos fueron sus pensamientos todas estas semanas, hasta que...

* * *

Kanzaki Kaori.

La santa favorita de todos, más conocida por otros como esa sirvienta de pechos grandes y alas negras, se encontraba sentada extrañamente en el comedor comunal de los dormitorios.

Su mirada sospechosa, llena de nerviosismo, saltaba por toda la habitación en busca de algo desconocido para el espectador.

Si alguien con un hobbie de detective o un amor por los secretos y misterios la viera en este momento, definitivamente sería el primer objetivo de sus preguntas. Si se tratase de un juego de mímica, tendría todas las cartas de 'soy sospechosa mírame' pegadas en la frente.

Sus propias razones fueron muy conocidas por ella misma, y sería obvia para cualquiera que supiera de su situación.

Solo dos hechos, o pistas, fueron suficientes para resolverlo. Cualquiera en el edificio, que estuviera al tanto de su personaje, podría hacerlo.

Siendo:

1- Últimamente, cierto monja de pelo plateado se había mudado a los dormitorios. En los cuales, evidentemente, Kanzaki también era residente.

2- Debido a su historia pasada y su amabilidad, Kanzaki se vio en la tarea de facilitar alimento a la monja. Más por amabilidad suya que por un deber como tal.

Ahora rasgos de personaje.

Kanzaki: Una hermosa espadachín de corazón blando que tenía debilidad para algunas personas, entre ellas, la monja.

Index: Una monja cuyo apetito rivalizaba al de los héroes de antaño en las leyendas más prominentes. Con una falta de inhibiciones, sentido común y conciencia situacional aparentes.

Resultado: El obvio para muchos.

Una santa excesivamente amable y hambrienta, cuya comida fue sacrificada demasiado rápido para su propio bien.

Por tanto, la situación presente.

En lema de cierto alguien perfectamente podría ser usado aquí.

La solución fue escandalosa en el mejor de los casos.

A conocimiento de la chica con cola de caballo, no existía ninguna regla estricta que impidiera comer fuera de horario. De hecho, ni siquiera había horarios establecidos. Pero lo más preocupante para la santa no fue el horario, sino la posibilidad de ser atrapada con comida por esas monjas glotonas. Sí, plural.

Ella era humana.

Era una pobre chica hambrienta antes que sacerdotisa, por lo que no debería haber ningún problema. E incluso así no pudo evitar el sentimiento equivocado que la rodeaba ahora mismo.

Sus ojos continuaban desviándose.

Todo en un falto sentido de responsabilidad que le decía lo mismo. Mientras no fuera vista, sus infracciones serían menos graves.

Nada podía malir sal.

"Kanzaki-san."

Automáticamente, su cuello sonó increíblemente al girar 180 grados en pocos mili segundos.

Para una persona bendecida como ella, fue fácil usar todo su poder para ocultar el alimento detrás de ella antes de ser visto.

"Sabes, tratándose de un lugar mágico y todo eso, por un momento pensé que iba explotar. Este lugar es un poco más tranquilo de lo que pensé."

"..." Asintiendo con calma, ignoró la insinuación descortés del chico en favor de dar una sonrisa inocente.

"Huh, ¿está todo bien?"

"C-Claro, porque habría algo mal en absoluto." Sus tropezones vocales no fueron muy convincentes para el chico.

"Mmm, es solo que... tu postura se ve algo incómoda. Tus brazos están detrás de ti, eso hace que tu... Bueno, no sé mucho acerca de los magos. Pero, ¿realmente estás bien?"

Aunque solo pasó en un mili segundo, ella pudo notarlo. Los sentidos de un santo que anteriormente habían sido engañados por su nerviosismo ahora estaban a su máximo.

La voz de ese chico había temblado, y al mismo tiempo, casi indetectable, sus ojos habían bajado a cierto lugar muy preocupante.

Esta postura definitivamente no era favorable, con brazos detrás y sacando pecho.

La dejaba demasiado vulnerable.

Kanzaki guardó este agravio en su corazón. Sin embargo, puede que se equilibren con los favores que le debía. Mmm... Algo que pensar luego.

"Si no quieres decirme, no hay problema." Murmuró, aunque sus ojos decían lo contrario.

Uups. Demasiado tiempo callada.

Aunque...

Este chico tenía un problema. Realmente. ¿Acaso pensaba que no se daba cuenta de la inclinación que hacía para ver detrás de ella?

"Kamijou Touma, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Tus temores son innecesarios."

"Veo, entonces... ¿eso detrás de ti?"

"... ¿Detrás de mí?"

"Eso. Eso detrás de ti... En tu espalda baja."

Esto se estaba volviendo un poco absurdo.

No había razón para ocultar comida de este chico. No fue como que él la condenara por ello o algo.

Y aun así...

"No es nada." Su boca no paraba de exponerla.

"Veo... entonces... no hay ningún problema si me lo muestras ¿cierto?"

Kanzaki estaba algo sorprendida por la actitud del chico.

En sus anteriores encuentros, Kamijou Touma normalmente no fue así de reiterativo y exasperante por cosas tan inútiles.

"(Al parecer algo ha estado molestándolo, si las ojeras en sus ojos eran alguna indicación.)"

"..."

Ella también se había cansado un poco de esto, por lo que asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó acercarse.

Paso a paso, llegó un poco más cerca de ella.

Su cautela era agobiante.

El chico actuó como si alguien saltara desde las sombras en cualquier momento.

A medio metro de distancia, él se inclinó hacia un costado para ver de lo que se trataba.

Instintivamente, ella se inclinó hacia atrás.

Él hacía adelante.

"No te alejes."

En todo caso, aún no se habían percatado de la presencia de alguien más.

"... Touma."

Como no podía ser de otra forma. Kamijou tropezó con sus propios pies.

Cayendo dolorosamente sobre esa santa. Comida caliente terminó en su cara, de alguna forma.

...

Luego de separarse del lío de miembros del que había formado parte. Él se paró, se disculpó y luego trató de ayudar al la santa del oriente a sí mismo. Evidentemente no fue necesario, pero aun así.

"Touma..."

"¡N-No es lo que parece!"

Kamijou estaba a punto de disculparse de su forma habitual, pero logró recordar su entrenamiento.

"...eres tan bonita cuando estás enojada." Kamijou soltó casualmente para desbalancear a su oponente en preparación.

Lágrimas podrían verse en las esquinas de los ojos de esa monja.

Puede que se haya equivocado de estrategia. Inmediatamente, intentó saltar de tema.

"Lo siento mucho, Index. No fue mi intención preocuparte." Bajó su cabeza ligeramente en decepción. "Por favor, castiga a este tonto Kamijou, sus buenas intenciones no significan nada si terminan haciéndote llorar."

Kanzaki, anteriormente al margen, estaba a punto de intervenir. Pero una rápida mirada de la monja fue suficiente para hacerla retroceder.

Ella bajó la mirada.

"Estaré afuera." Con eso dicho dejó la cocina, dirigiéndose al área del comedor.

"..."

"..."

El silencio resultante no duro mucho cuando los pasos de la monja se oyeron en la habitación.

Sin mediar palabra, ella lo sujetó fuertemente por la cintura. La diferencia de altura se hizo notar.

El chico no pudo evitarlo.

-oOo-

Luego de despegarse y calmar un poco las emociones, ambos tomaron asiento.

Esa habitación volvió al silencio.

Gracias a esta pausa temporal, Kamijou logró organizar de nuevo sus pensamientos.

Su motivación anterior no debía ser en vano, y era más que obvio que Index se estaba callando sus verdaderos sentimientos al no actuar de la forma habitual.

Hubo cosas que debían decirse sin importar que.

Él no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad cuando probablemente no tendría otra mejor. Retrasarlo solo lo haría peor.

"Index..."

Él la miró de reojo. Rápidamente intentó mejorar su postura.

"..."

Esa chica no respondió, pero su mano pudo sentir un fuerte apretón.

"..."

Estando tan cerca, todo su coraje se fue por el desagüe.

Él simplemente se quedó sin palabras.

"..."

Intentó otro enfoque. Tomó sus pequeños dedos con ambas manos y mantuvo la mirada fija en la de ella.

"..."

Decepcionado al no encontrar respuesta, intentó soltarse pero ella se lo impidió.

Kamijou siguió intentando hasta que por fin habló.

"... Touma, no te vayas." Un susurro.

Esas palabras tuvieron más de un significado.

Él se sintió la peor basura que podía existir, pero tuvo que continuar.

"No te vayas, no otra vez. Touma, acaso... ¿soy una molestia para ti?"

"Por supuesto que no." Se apresuró a responder.

"Entonces, ¿por qué?..."

"..."

El silencio siguió.

Kamijou miró a Index sin pronunciar palabras. Su boca se negó a moverse y sus pensamientos se alborotaron derivando en muchas otras cosas, ninguna de las cuales era siquiera remotamente útil para la situación. De hecho, fue el peor momento posible.

Sus manos sudaban y sintió su cuerpo moverse de formas extrañas.

Aunque todo era una ilusión.

Él dirigió la mirada a sus manos. No estaban temblando. Ni siquiera se movían, ni un milímetro.

Tocó sus piernas con esas mismas manos, las cuales podía mover perfectamente, por alguna razón. Sus piernas tampoco tiritaban.

Nada. Nada estaba pasando.

Era mental.

Index simplemente se quedó sentada allí, como con miedo a hablar, muy diferente a su yo habitual.

No pudo evitar sentir preocupación.

"(...)"

Estas emociones, todavía no lograba acostumbrarse.

Esta preocupación, este apego.

Realmente la había extrañado.

Realmente, uh, realmente no quería perderla. Estos sentimientos eran raros, desconocidos para él.

No.

Ya no eran raros. Ya los había aceptado, era lo más lógico, él era Kamijou Touma, estos eran sus sentimientos ahora.

Era solo que... era solo que no quería negar completamente lo que había pasado.

Aunque no los merecía, tampoco quería negar la gratitud que sentía. Eran suyos ahora.

Eran suyos, y por lo tanto tenía que actuar en consecuencia.

Nada se resolvería si solo se queda allí sin hacer nada.

Es por eso que se convenció a si mismo de continuar.

"...Hay algo... hay algo de lo que deberíamos hablar."

"..."

-oOo-

Él pensó la forma en que trataría con el tema. Un momento después...

"Hace un mes alguien vino a mí."

"..."

"Esta persona se veía un tanto sospechosa, su rostro estaba oculto. De todas formas, no sería la primera vez. Esta persona me hizo un par de preguntas, yo... luego de una charla, esta persona me contó su verdadera razón de estar aquí. Él quería que vaya con el a un cierto lugar por un tiempo indeterminado, solo."

Index se vio algo inquieta.

"Esto... ¿te quiso obligar? ¿estás herido, te hizo algo?"

"No, nada de eso. Lo importante es que él... esta persona, me dijo que estábamos en mí paisaje mental o algo así. Además, antes de irse y aprovechando eso, me dio información y algunos de sus recuerdos.

"..."

"Estos recuerdos... no sé como describirlos por..." señaló su cabeza. "Tú sabes, pero parecían bastante reales. Esta persona tenía mis recuerdos."

"¿No pensarás que-?"

"Sí. Incluso recuerdos de cosas que pasaron hace solo unos meses, cosas que solo otra persona y yo deberíamos saber, todo eso aquí también."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Asintiendo, continuó.

"No es solo eso. Incluso puedo hacer memoria a ellos en cualquier momento que quiera. Es casi como un vídeo. Bueno, excepto los de cierta chica, para esos todavía necesito esta máquina." Señaló el lugar.

"¿No crees que sean los recuerdos de eso en tu mano, o sí?"

"No lo son." Kamijou desvió la mirada por un segundo. "Estoy seguro."

"Eso parece muy extraño."

"Hay algo más extraño aún, estos últimos días estuve revisándolos. La mayoría eran los mismos, pero algunos... pero hubo algunos que no eran iguales y tenían ciertas diferencias. Sé lo que digo, no es que esté recordando algo mal. Estoy seguro, algunos de estos recuerdos son diferentes de los míos."

"... ¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Cómo la reunión con Aisa por ejemplo. Cuando la encontramos solo éramos Aogami, tú y yo ¿verdad?"

"Sí, mí memoria es perfecta. No hay falla. Solo éramos nosotros tres."

"Aquí no, éramos cuatro... no solo eso, la primera reunión con Misaka, lo qué pasó el 31 de Agosto, en el Daihaseisai donde Tsuchimikado no salió lastimado, el secuestro de Misuzu, lo qué pasó en Dinamarca... Luego de eso las cosas simplemente ya no son las mismas. No es una coincidencia."

"Esto..."

"Sí, lo siento. En pocas palabras, la información fueron malas noticias. Algo sobre un monstruo extraño queriendo destruirlo todo o algo así... y por alguna razón este Kamijou está involucrado."

Index hizo silencio. "Entonces..."

Kamijou también tardó en responder, algo avergonzado. "Tenía miedo."

Él no tenía miedo por sí mismo, pero tenía miedo por ella. Él no quería que ella se quede sola, por eso tomó esta decisión egoísta.

"No culpes a Kanzaki y Stiyl por esto, fue mi idea el mantenerte aquí."

Kamijou pensó que ella se enojaría, pero su reacción fue muy diferente a la que esperaba.

"Está bien, eso ya no importa. Mientras el usual tú regrese de esta situación, no importa nada más." Ella respondió calmada.

Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas otra vez.

Kamijou también tuvo miedo de ello. Ese sujeto no se veía ni poderoso ni interesante, pero él sabía mejor luego de ver sus recuerdos.

Esto realmente sería lo más peligroso de su vida. Ni siquiera pudo calcular las posibilidades de volver correctamente.

"..."

Pero esas palabras fueron pronunciadas de nuevo. No había forma que él respondiera con algo más que pura honestidad en esta ocasión, porque... por el bien de esa chica...

No.

Disculparse una vez, y luego volver a hacer lo mismo. Eso no era más que descarado. Eso era despreciar completamente los sentimientos de la chica que tenía delante.

¿Realmente ella podría confiar en alguien que no hace más que ocultarle cosas?

Fue por eso que él lo dijo.

"Entonces, por ejemplo... si no fuera el usual yo quién regresara de allí. ¿Aun así me esperarías?"

Silencio.

-oOo-

¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso?

¿Por qué?...

¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso?

Mierda.

Él no quería. No quería decirlo.

Realmente. Realmente. Realmente no quería.

Esto era algo que podría atraer mucho dolor, y definitivamente no le daría felicidad a nadie.

Fuuuf.

Él no quería. Pero no había otra opción. No lo ocultaría.

'Nunca más le ocultaría cosas importantes a Index'. No después de lo qué pasó esa vez antes de caer al ártico. Esta no era la excepción.

Sin más opción, se resignó.

"Ehemmm, Index-san..."

Ella lo miró, esperando que hablara.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te... te dije que volvería, que no dejaría que nada cambie?"

Ella asintió. Fue justo antes de que ella empezara a vivir en el dormitorio de mujeres de Nessessarius.

Sin más él continuó.

"Era mentira."

"¿Eh?..."

Fue recibido con una mirada en blanco, aparentemente sin comprender. "¿Qué estás diciendo?... Touma, ¿Estás intentando bromear en un momento como este?" Un enojo empezó formarse en sus ojos, extendiéndose rápidamente a sus dientes.

Ante esto, la expresión del chico permaneció igual de seria, aunque un poco de vergüenza se pudo vislumbrar en sus ojos... sus ojos.

"No." Él respondió.

Index quiso replicar, pero cuando vio sus ojos, lo notó. Esos ojos. No, no los ojos en sí. Fue el contorno de aquellos ojos los que poseían un color que antes no estaba ahí. O mejor dicho, un color que siempre estuvo allí pero ella no quiso notar. Ella conocía esos colores. Ya los había visto.

"..."

Los colores empezaron a superponerse. Eran borrosos.

Ella permaneció en silencio.

Para evitar esto, él continuó hablando.

"Mi Imagine Breaker está actuando extraño. Normalmente, no siento nada sin importar cuanto niegue, aun si esta mano puede negar magia o poderes esper, cuando no está negando algo se siente como una mano normal. Pero ahora se siente como si, de alguna forma, estuviera constantemente intentando separarse de mi cuerpo."

Index lo comprendió.

El momento que él había elegido, la pregunta que hizo, el color de esos ojos, todo era preciso. Era exactamente lo que quería que ella notara. Él quería que ella solo se concentrara en estas cosas, la explicación era secundaria. Era como si él estuviera intentando desviar la culpa hacia sí mismo, pero Index sabía la verdad.

Entendiendo el punto, ella solo pudo permanecer inmóvil allí donde estaba sentada.

Index sintió que algo le subía por la garganta, pero lo obligó a bajar.

Otra vez estaba intentando protegerla.

Esto ya había pasado...

¿No lo había alcanzado ya?

¿De quién era la culpa?

Era suya, obviamente. Solo suya. Ella lo sabía, no entendía como pero lo sabía.

Fue un error.

Estaba roto. Roto. Roto. Roto. Roto. Roto. Roto.

¿Realmente estaba así de distorsionada?

Rota. Rota. Rota.

Intentando contener las lágrimas, ella permaneció en silencio, solo deseando que esto fuera un sueño.

Aunque quería respirar, no podía.

Las lágrimas contenidas dolían más que las demás.

-oOo-

Luego de un tiempo, Kamijou escuchó a la monja hablar nuevamente.

"...Touma." Index murmuró por lo bajo, pero aun así pudo oírla.

"¿Si?" Preguntó preocupado. Ella había estado mucho tiempo callada, eso no podría ser bueno.

"..."

"...¿Uhm, Index-san?"

"¡Index!"

"¿Eh?" Balbuceó tontamente.

"¡Touma, llámame Index!... sin honoríficos." Insistió.

Todavía sin comprender este comportamiento repentino, el chico de pelo puntiagudo inclinó la cabeza para aliviar la confusión.

"(Acaso era... uh... veo)"

Por fin lo comprendió.

"(Así que era eso)"

Kamijou bajo la mirada. Realmente era algo que no podía evitarse. Desde un principio sospechó que no sería lo mismo, pero no pensó que sería tan diferente.

Index... ella realmente quería separar las cosas lo mejor posible, la mentira de la verdad. Tal vez para evitar olvidar, algo parecido a lo que hizo él antes.

Era algo natural, Kamijou no pudo culparla cuando esos mismos pensamientos estuvieron en su mente.

De repente sintió un golpe en su pecho, no lo vio venir por estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

Index... Index estaba...

"No pienses tonterías... no pienses cosas como esas."

La chica casi sollozó, sus manos fuertemente apretadas a su camisa mientras seguía empujando su rostro contra la ropa de ese chico.

"Yo solo... yo solo quiero escuchar que lo digas. No me importa... nada más." Su voz desvaneciéndose hacia el final, pero continuó. "Quiero escuchar a Touma decir mi nombre de esa forma. Quiero que Touma se quede conmigo mientras me llama de esa forma. Yo solo... quiero que Touma se quede conmigo, igual que antes."

Apoyando el cuerpo de esta pequeña niña presionado contra su pecho, él asintió.

Todo este tiempo, en su mente se mantenía una sola pregunta: ¿era correcto que él recibiera todo esto?

Después de todo, el significado de todo su ser no era más que una mentira.

"¿Touma?"

"¿Mmnnn?"

"Puede que no sea digna, pero permíteme unirme a ti." [2]

Kamijou se sorprendió.

Esto era repentino, muy repentino.

"Creo que eres demasiado joven para eso todavía."

"...¿eh?"

* * *

**_Ciudad Academia_**

Last Order estaba teniendo un día normal, dentro de todo.

El día había empezado como siempre. Baño, desayuno, unas cosas aquí, allá. Había llamado a sus amigas, estudio con Yoshikawa. Otra vez había preguntado por ir a la escuela. La misma excusa fue dada. Luego recopiló información de las hermanas para el héroe nuevamente. Jugó con la chica molusco, enojando a Accelerator. Bla, bla, bla...

Al finalizar el día, Worst decidió ayudarla con su revista. Le enseñó un par de cosas que usar con Accelerator. Terminó saliendo a comprar helado. Se encontró con el héroe, él también pidió helado. Extrañamente fue Accelerator quién pagó.

Luego él y el chico de pelo de punta hablaron de un par de cosas. Al parecer no era Unabara (sea quién sea), tampoco el héroe pero a la vez sí (¿Ehh? ¿no era él?... ¡Se parecía muchisisimo!). Y por último llegaron a casa, el héroe (?) se quedaría a dormir.

Aunque al abrir la puerta...

"Ho, hohoho. Así que trajiste un nuevo amiguito a la casa. ¿No nos vas a presentar?"

Una Yomikawa salvaje apenas salida del baño apareció.

"No es mi amigo. No camines por la casa en toalla frente a adolescentes. Ten un poco de decencia, y vístete.

"Ahhh, pero si es Kamijou-kun... Vamos, no seas gruñón. Ese chico de pelo picudo no verá nada que no haya visto antes, no tienes porque preocuparte. Aunque tu preocupación es un poco linda."

"Misaka también lo piensa."

"Tch."

Accelerator no contestó.

Obviamente no lo decía porque le preocupara ella especialmente [3], sino por el mal ejemplo que le estaba dando a Last Order. Esto no es una de esas comedias románticas de mierda que ves mujer, esto es la vida real.

Luego, logró darse cuenta de algo... ¿Qué fue lo segundo que dijo?

Volteo la vista hacía el otro chico, él parecía extremadamente relajado.

"..."

El albino miró fijamente a su compañero. Un poco más y tal vez lograría convertirlo en cenizas solo con la mirada.

"A mí no me mires... Soy otro ¿recuerdas?" Se señaló a sí mismo. "Me declaro completamente inocente." Incluso luego de esa declaración, ambas de sus manos se alzaron para apaciguarlo.

¿Una pelea empezaría de nuevo?

Sí.

Un día normal.

* * *

Una persona perdía el tiempo en la cama mullida de cierto dormitorio. Mirando al cielo despejado (?) a través del techo de su cuarto. No tenía el poder de rayos x en sus ojos, pero tal vez eso no le importaba a ella. Quizás solo quería parecer lo más triste posible ante la situación. Hasta que...

"¡O-nee-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!. ¿Por qué tú?... ¡Eres, tan molestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Grito mientras golpeaba al aspirante a ninja sin vacilación.

La pereza debe haber echado raíces en la dueña de la habitación, ya que el apartamento de lujo se llenaba de basura si apartabas la vista de él por dos segundos. La sexy estudiante de preparatoria (?) llamada Kumokawa Seria no mostró piedad en sus palabras, ni en sus acciones, pero su hermana menor, María, era la que usualmente la miraba con desprecio y la sermoneaba sobre su suciedad. Pero sin importar si sus interrupciones fueran molestas o no, cuando esa chica comenzaba a hablar dulcemente para inspirar confianza, era hora de ser precavido.

Con un uniforme de sirvienta de color amarillo, pelo azabache con rizos, y una mirada de desprecio hacia los hábitos de su hermana, oculta por una sonrisa por supuesto. Kumokawa María hizo su entrada triunfal.

"Otra vez con esa mirada tan sosa. Tal vez debería... " Se cortó de repente. Su hombro sintiendo un agarre de muerte, capaz de romper huesos como el de un cocodrilo.

"Esta hermanita tan buena que tengo"

"La más buena..."

"Tal vez deberías aprender a callarte. ¿Acaso ese entrenamiento de sirvienta tuyo te enseña a ignorar el instinto de supervivencia? ¿Atenuaron tanto tu reacción de pelea o huida?"

Una mano se posaba en la suya, la mirada de la hermana menor cambió de juguetona a una seria, de comprensión.

"..."

"..."

El silencio transformó el sentimiento en el ambiente de esa habitación por completo.

"Arggh..."

"¿Qué es?. Puedes decírselo a tu linda hermanita."

"..."

"Vamos, vamos..."

"Ese bastardo, sigue haciendo lo que le da la gana como siempre. Ahora, no solo corre hacia la Tercera Guerra Mundial, o une fuerzas con el gran jefe enemigo, se convierte en el antagonista del mundo y corre por toda Dinamarca. Si no que AHORA también corre al regazo de esa rubia lechera de ojos estrellados confiando en ella para sacarlo de problemas, en vez de mí, su adorable y confiable senpai. ¿No te parece eso injusto? ¿No te parece esa posibilidad es una abominación que debería borrarse, no, que debería eliminarse si quiera el pensamiento de la sugerencia de tal cosa? ¿No te parece eso SOSPECHOSO?"

"Mmjmm, sí sí, ya veo."

María solo pudo girar los ojos internamente ante otro de los episodios de su hermana.

Sí, ya se le pasaría.

Esos fueron sus pensamientos como buena y responsable hermana que era.

Pero antes de eso el timbre sonó, despojándola temporalmente de sus obligaciones.

-oOo-

Obviamente, fue a atender.

Tomándose su tiempo para dar los pasos necesarios en el camino necesario de abrir esa puerta... necesaria.

Fue todo muy normal, aunque no esperaba encontrar a cierto chico de pelo puntiagudo del cuál se estaban quejando solo hace unos momentos.

Llevaba un suéter rayado de color azul y blanco. Pantalones marrones y una bufanda a juego. Se veía bastante lindo en su opinión, pero del tipo tierno en vez de atractivo.

Ella detuvo sus acciones.

Pensando por un momento, rápidamente tomó una decisión.

Abrió la puerta, un rápido saludo, y el problema ya era de alguien más.

...

...¿qué?...

El choque directo era el mejor método de resolver situaciones.

Además, Seria era una chica inteligente. Ella sabría como manejarlo.

Con su mente ocupada en eso, ni siquiera notó a la otra figura idéntica pero que vestía un esmoquin que estaba acompañándolo.

Mientras la miraba marcharse, esa figura habló.

"Y otra vez, ¿por qué vinimos aquí?"

"Para pasar el rato."

"Si. Pero ¿por qué me trajiste contigo?"

"¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer?"

"..." Sin contestar en primera instancia, la figura miró sus manos con aburrimiento. "No realmente."

No es que quisiera hacer algo en particular. Pero si alguien le preguntara por lo que no quería hacer, definitivamente sería el estar aquí. Maldita sea sus entrañas.

Continuando, el chico de suéter habló.

"Yo solo vine a apoyar a la mejor chica en la competencia. ¿No estás de acuerdo?"

"Mmmnn." Asintió a regañadientes.

En eso no podría estar en desacuerdo.

Fue él quién encantó este lugar para ser indetectable después de todo.

De otra forma, ¿por qué lo haría si no tuviera confianza en su victoria?

En vez de ir saltando de casa de seguridad en casa de seguridad, esto seguramente fue mucho mejor para esa chica.

¿Quién se lo agradeció?

Nadie.

¿Por qué estaba aquí otra vez?

El idiota alado suyo no le permitiría cobrar el favor. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Era algo que no sabía.

-oOo-

Mientras tanto.

Seria siguió recostada en su cama mirando al aire. En su forma depresiva, absolutamente nadie podría moverla de allí.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió, pero los pasos que se escucharon eran diferentes a los anteriores.

"(Más fuertes)" Ella pensó girando la cabeza.

"..."

Dos figuras estaban allí.

"(Que raro, no escuché pasos dobles)"

Mirando estas figuras, el tiempo que se había detenido anteriormente pareció acelerar a su curso normal de repente.

Una sonrisa le dio la bienvenida.

Ella le sonrió en consecuencia.

Mirando al otro sujeto fue que recordaba totalmente su compostura. Fue como si nunca se hubiera ido, estando allí todo el tiempo.

"(Otro)" Pensó.

Rápidamente le señaló un lugar para tomar asiento.

Esto podría ser interesante.

-oOo-

Luego de que todos estuviesen sentados cómodamente en el sillón de esa senpai, ella comenzó...

"Hola, Kamijou-kun, no pensé que vendrías hoy también."

Luciendo un poco avergonzado, respondió.

"Bueno, solamente estaba de paso. Pensé que sería una buena idea... ¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"Por supuesto que no." La senpai parecía relajada. "Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras, nunca es una molestia... por cierto, ¿quién podría ser tu amigo, Kamijou-kun?. No nos has presentado aún."

Agradecido, se avergonzó de nuevo por su propia descortesía. A ella le encantaba su cara de vergüenza, por eso se lo hacía notar cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

El otro chico de esmoquin solo mostró regocijo por sus juegos y le pareció oportuno unirse a su diversión.

"Mi nombre creo que ya lo conoces, es Kamijou, por lo que no es tan importante. Puedes llamarme como quieras, tengo predilección por Yuu."

La mirada de Seria giró en dirección al chico de suéter. Su voz se volvió más suave y lenta.

"¿Es él?. ¿El que me nombraste la vez anterior?" Su tono no perdió firmeza en ningún momento. El chico de suéter solo asintió. Luego, la mirada de Seria se dirigió al chico del esmoquin.

A él no le gustaba donde estaba yendo esta conversación.

"Escuché que estuviste molestando a mi lindo kohai... ¿Es eso cierto?" No había necesidad de ir suave, ni de hacer aclaraciones cuando todos sabían del hecho en cuestión.

El susodicho solo parpadeó rápidamente, sorprendido por ser aludido tan de repente.

Solo vino aquí para acompañar al tipo de suéter azul. Ese tipo era quién fue realmente molesto sobre esto. Solo fue un compromiso. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba siendo confrontado tan rápido luego de llegar?... Hablando de eso...

"..." (¬_¬)

Con molestia, dirigió la mirada a la única otra persona de género masculino en la habitación. Su contra parte solo desvió la mirada, fingiendo ignorancia.

Fingir no te servirá de nada. Es obvio de quién es la culpa.

Él devolvió la mirada a la chica, intentando apaciguarla.

"Oye, solo era una pequeña broma. Tranquila. Además, esto era originalmente trabajo del viejo. Al parecer, está siendo un imbécil sobre eso. Solo lo hice para aliviar un poco el golpe. Mejor yo que ese tipo espeluznante."

"Mm, ¿en serio?. Él me dijo que lo hiciste para molestar al Elder, tú jefe, sea lo que sea que signifique eso... No te molestaría explicármelo ¿verdad?. Solo es un asunto sin importancia." La inocencia fingida fue tajante.

Oye, oye. ¿Cómo que jefe?

Arghh.

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Ella estaba siendo difícil, usando sus propias palabras contra él. Debió haberlo visto venir.

Él sonrió.

No le importaba contarle un par de cosas. Pero antes que nada, debía probar cuanto sabía de la situación.

Algo le molestó en el anterior intercambio.

"(¿Elder, eh?. Le queda)"

Nuevamente clavó la mirada en su supuesto 'compañero'.

"¿Qué?"

Él seguía ignorando la gravedad de la situación. Típico. Aunque más temprano que tarde, entendió. Fue por su mirada penetrante, más que nada.

"¿Qué contaste?"

"Mmmnn, solo dije lo que me preguntó."Respondió el otro chico, ignorando completamente su mirada seria. "Oye, no le mentiré a Onee-san."

"¡Oh vamos!¿Realmente?"

Suspirando, aclaró la situación. "No fue con mala intención, lo prometo."

Ella no estaba convencida.

Ufff.

Como sea.

Él tendría que tratar con ella tarde o temprano. Y el sujeto raro que lo incomodaba no estaba aquí...

Miró a su 'compañero'.

Bueno. Uno de ellos

En este momento, realmente quería aplastarle la cabeza como una sandía. Pero algo lo detuvo. Y no fue el hecho de ser observado.

Otra vez, como sea. Este sería un buen momento como cualquier otro.

Luego visitaría al rubio psicopático. Ahora estaba atascado con la dulce y atractiva senpai.

...Pensándolo bien, no fue un mal trato.

Suspiró de nuevo, dándose tiempo para pensar como comenzar la historia.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

**_Entre las líneas_**

_..._

[̷̗̙̲͓̙̤̗͖̦͉̠̩͆̇͋̒̎̌͛̓̉͂̓̏̈̊̂̊̏C̵̜̟͉͓͍͔̦̫̘͖̰̪̪̤̥̤̫̫̬͓͙͎̥̃̃͌̈́̿̆̇͐̉̉̅̀̓̀͑̐̆͒̍̀o̶̥̰̬͖̘̬͍̞̖̬̘̝͕̬̟̪̱̱̣̯̯̯̳͗̓̈̾̊̾̈́́͑̒̓̃̈́̐n҈͍̮͎̮̮̘͈̳̖̖̰͉̬̦̳̳̬̍͋̾̆̉͂̂̔͗̅͋͌̀͆̊͂̾͌̄ṫ̷̗̝̥͔̘̭͔͉͔͕̲̱͕̮̝̋̌̓́͗̄̇̓̀͊͑̃̍̑͌͆̊͑͊e̷͙͖̠͕͙̳̣̯̪̙̩͚̬̦͎̦͍͖͎̲̞͎̳̓̑͋̿͐̃̂̊̾̃͆͋̄̓́́̒͗̅̍̚ͅn̷̫͈̱̝̙͔̬͔͓̰̯̗̤͚̞̲̙̱̝̮͑̃͛̓̿̐̋̓̑͒͊͛̓̀̀̇̍̑i҉͉̠̥͈̱̬̤̣̞̯̝̱͐̑̔̍͂̾̊́̃̀̈͂̈͂͒̂͗̋͐̓d̸̥̤͓̥̥͍͇̝͚̦̟͎͎̦̍̄̓̏̍̀̐̆̐̆̋̊̽́͆̆̐ö̶̞͓̯̰̪̭͇͓̙̝͓̙̤̲̭́́͆͋͗̃̇̓̄̓̊́̆͊̎͊̽ Ṟ̴̰̟̣͕͓̗̰̥̟̫͙̰͂̆̂̒̓̅̾̈́̓̌͗͑͋̎͐e̸̬͖͖͍̳̝͚̰̩͎̥̱͆̏̋̆͆̏́͑̉̍̈́̿̽̚ͅd҈͍̦̰̜̝̙͕͎̣̮̭̣̙͒͊̊̇̽̉͑̎̈̓̓͋̍a̸̠͚̟͔̜̠̭͇̞̩̜̓͗̽͛̃̇̀̈̐͂͂̀͒̈́̒́̎ͅč̵̫̦̖̠̥̬͕̜̜̬͙͖̰͔̭̯̈̽̋̿̽̔̇̎̋̍͆̾̌͂́̌͌̈̋̌̂̚t̴͍̰͕̝͎̭̞̰͓͙͙͖͍̞̱̱͔̭̃͐̎͋͊̓̌̎̑̓̾̊̒́̂̊̾̋̊́̈́ͅa̵̳̭̮̲͕̮̙͉͔̦̝̖̯͉̾̀͒͋̀̅̔̒̇̅͂̂̅̌̈̀́́̌̓̈́ͅd̸͉͖̭̟̙̟͙̞̤̪̰̗̭͓̯̟͈͉̬̗̿̔̏̅̈́͊̉̀̅̓̏̽̇̔̈́̎̋ͅo҉͈̬̰̳͚̜̩̦̠͓͍̬͓̝̖̝̤̩͉̞̖̇̾̐͑̉́̀̈́̐́̓͊̐ͅ]̴̞͎̟̥̠̱̭͕̜̪̙̯̯̠͈͙͉̥͕̅͐̔̍͋̄̔̒̓̾̀̄͐͛̎̒̏̎͆͂̑̅

.

[̛͗͐͛̍͂̄̂C̛̃͊͗̃̿̂́́ô̅̓̇̔̂̾̾͑͞n̏͗͊̅͒̓̓̎̑̅̋͊̕t҇̋͑́̿̓́̀͒̓̇́̒ě̛̅̊͐n̛͑͛͋͌̿̍̈̎͑i̔̀̓̾̈̂̊̏̕d̋͆͂̅̀͒̆̀͗̆̀̓͠ơ̿̄̃̌̈̿̈́̍̚̚ R͐́̍̔̕ĕ̉͂͒̍̔͛̄̿̕d̎̀̒̋̾̓͡å͂̏́̓̆̂͠c͆̀̈́̉̂̉̈̿̎̋͠t̄̓̑͛̋͠á͐́͋̊̀́͒̾̀͛͝d͆̿̇͌̔̂͡ȍ̌̍̌̔͡]̽̇̈̍̃͠

recuerda mi voz..

[̷̗̙̲͓̙̤̗͖̦͉̠̩͆̇͋̒̎̌͛̓̉͂̓̏̈̊̂̊̏C̵̜̟͉͓͍͔̦̫̘͖̰̪̪̤̥̤̫̫̬͓͙͎̥̃̃͌̈́̿̆̇͐̉̉̅̀̓̀͑̐̆͒̍̀o̶̥̰̬͖̘̬͍̞̖̬̘̝͕̬̟̪̱̱̣̯̯̯̳͗̓̈̾̊̾̈́́͑̒̓̃̈́̐n҈͍̮͎̮̮̘͈̳̖̖̰͉̬̦̳̳̬̍͋̾̆̉͂̂̔͗̅͋͌̀͆̊͂̾͌̄ṫ̷̗̝̥͔̘̭͔͉͔͕̲̱͕̮̝̋̌̓́͗̄̇̓̀͊͑̃̍̑͌͆̊͑͊e̷͙͖̠͕͙̳̣̯̪̙̩͚̬̦͎̦͍͖͎̲̞͎̳̓̑͋̿͐̃̂̊̾̃͆͋̄̓́́̒͗̅̍̚ͅn̷̫͈̱̝̙͔̬͔͓̰̯̗̤͚̞̲̙̱̝̮͑̃͛̓̿̐̋̓̑͒͊͛̓̀̀̇̍̑i҉͉̠̥͈̱̬̤̣̞̯̝̱͐̑̔̍͂̾̊́̃̀̈͂̈͂͒̂͗̋͐̓d̸̥̤͓̥̥͍͇̝͚̦̟͎͎̦̍̄̓̏̍̀̐̆̐̆̋̊̽́͆̆̐ö̶̞͓̯̰̪̭͇͓̙̝͓̙̤̲̭́́͆͋͗̃̇̓̄̓̊́̆͊̎͊̽ Ṟ̴̰̟̣͕͓̗̰̥̟̫͙̰͂̆̂̒̓̅̾̈́̓̌͗͑͋̎͐e̸̬͖͖͍̳̝͚̰̩͎̥̱͆̏̋̆͆̏́͑̉̍̈́̿̽̚ͅd҈͍̦̰̜̝̙͕͎̣̮̭̣̙͒͊̊̇̽̉͑̎̈̓̓͋̍a̸̠͚̟͔̜̠̭͇̞̩̜̓͗̽͛̃̇̀̈̐͂͂̀͒̈́̒́̎ͅč̵̫̦̖̠̥̬͕̜̜̬͙͖̰͔̭̯̈̽̋̿̽̔̇̎̋̍͆̾̌͂́̌͌̈̋̌̂̚t̴͍̰͕̝͎̭̞̰͓͙͙͖͍̞̱̱͔̭̃͐̎͋͊̓̌̎̑̓̾̊̒́̂̊̾̋̊́̈́ͅa̵̳̭̮̲͕̮̙͉͔̦̝̖̯͉̾̀͒͋̀̅̔̒̇̅͂̂̅̌̈̀́́̌̓̈́ͅd̸͉͖̭̟̙̟͙̞̤̪̰̗̭͓̯̟͈͉̬̗̿̔̏̅̈́͊̉̀̅̓̏̽̇̔̈́̎̋ͅo҉͈̬̰̳͚̜̩̦̠͓͍̬͓̝̖̝̤̩͉̞̖̇̾̐͑̉́̀̈́̐́̓͊̐ͅ]̴̞͎̟̥̠̱̭͕̜̪̙̯̯̠͈͙͉̥͕̅͐̔̍͋̄̔̒̓̾̀̄͐͛̎̒̏̎͆͂̑̅

sRonoce la voz..

[̷̗̙̲͓̙̤̗͖̦͉̠̩͆̇͋̒̎̌͛̓̉͂̓̏̈̊̂̊̏C̵̜̟͉͓͍͔̦̫̘͖̰̪̪̤̥̤̫̫̬͓͙͎̥̃̃͌̈́̿̆̇͐̉̉̅̀̓̀͑̐̆͒̍̀o̶̥̰̬͖̘̬͍̞̖̬̘̝͕̬̟̪̱̱̣̯̯̯̳͗̓̈̾̊̾̈́́͑̒̓̃̈́̐n҈͍̮͎̮̮̘͈̳̖̖̰͉̬̦̳̳̬̍͋̾̆̉͂̂̔͗̅͋͌̀͆̊͂̾͌̄ṫ̷̗̝̥͔̘̭͔͉͔͕̲̱͕̮̝̋̌̓́͗̄̇̓̀͊͑̃̍̑͌͆̊͑͊e̷͙͖̠͕͙̳̣̯̪̙̩͚̬̦͎̦͍͖͎̲̞͎̳̓̑͋̿͐̃̂̊̾̃͆͋̄̓́́̒͗̅̍̚ͅn̷̫͈̱̝̙͔̬͔͓̰̯̗̤͚̞̲̙̱̝̮͑̃͛̓̿̐̋̓̑͒͊͛̓̀̀̇̍̑i҉͉̠̥͈̱̬̤̣̞̯̝̱͐̑̔̍͂̾̊́̃̀̈͂̈͂͒̂͗̋͐̓d̸̥̤͓̥̥͍͇̝͚̦̟͎͎̦̍̄̓̏̍̀̐̆̐̆̋̊̽́͆̆̐ö̶̞͓̯̰̪̭͇͓̙̝͓̙̤̲̭́́͆͋͗̃̇̓̄̓̊́̆͊̎͊̽ Ṟ̴̰̟̣͕͓̗̰̥̟̫͙̰͂̆̂̒̓̅̾̈́̓̌͗͑͋̎͐e̸̬͖͖͍̳̝͚̰̩͎̥̱͆̏̋̆͆̏́͑̉̍̈́̿̽̚ͅd҈͍̦̰̜̝̙͕͎̣̮̭̣̙͒͊̊̇̽̉͑̎̈̓̓͋̍a̸̠͚̟͔̜̠̭͇̞̩̜̓͗̽͛̃̇̀̈̐͂͂̀͒̈́̒́̎ͅč̵̫̦̖̠̥̬͕̜̜̬͙͖̰͔̭̯̈̽̋̿̽̔̇̎̋̍͆̾̌͂́̌͌̈̋̌̂̚t̴͍̰͕̝͎̭̞̰͓͙͙͖͍̞̱̱͔̭̃͐̎͋͊̓̌̎̑̓̾̊̒́̂̊̾̋̊́̈́ͅa̵̳̭̮̲͕̮̙͉͔̦̝̖̯͉̾̀͒͋̀̅̔̒̇̅͂̂̅̌̈̀́́̌̓̈́ͅd̸͉͖̭̟̙̟͙̞̤̪̰̗̭͓̯̟͈͉̬̗̿̔̏̅̈́͊̉̀̅̓̏̽̇̔̈́̎̋ͅo҉͈̬̰̳͚̜̩̦̠͓͍̬͓̝̖̝̤̩͉̞̖̇̾̐͑̉́̀̈́̐́̓͊̐ͅ]̴̞͎̟̥̠̱̭͕̜̪̙̯̯̠͈͙͉̥͕̅͐̔̍͋̄̔̒̓̾̀̄͐͛̎̒̏̎͆͂̑̅

.No me olvides

.

[̛͗̓̿̑͐̓͐̃Ř̉̊̈́͡ě̛̌̆͋̑̾̃̈́̋d҇̋̔͛̽̓̓̿̋̔̾́̓a̿̆͑̈͆̆̇̈́̂͝c͂̀́͑̄̃̇̽̓͂͡ť͒̌̃̐̑̏̄̒͂̊̀͞a͛̓͂̉̾͐̋͡d́̾̑̎̄̉̈͐̈́̂͞o͗͑̈́̏̄̑̇͠]̾͌̈̊͋͊͊̅̕

_[Fin de la transmisión]_

* * *

_**Extras:**_

_**[1]**_

_**Itsuwa estaba decidida. La chica de pelo púrpura miró fijamente el cilindro metálico que estaba ante ella. Esto definitivamente funcionaría.**_

_**"Kukuku." No pudo evitar soltar unas risitas, muy lindas vistas desde fuera. "Un desodorante para conquistarlos a todos, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA."**_

_**Su más nueva adquisición definitivamente era asombrosa.**_

_**Tatemiya interrumpió repetidamente la risa desquiciada antes de que las cosas pudieran salirse de control.**_

* * *

**[2] Una antigua forma en que la se declaraba matrimonio en Japón.**

**[3] ¡No es como que te quiera ni nada, baka!**

* * *

***Escuché -ERROR cover de Wolpis Kater. (Me gusta más Ritsu o Kradness, pero esta pega más con la historia)**

***Escuché +Reverse cover de Lala.**

* * *

**N/A**

**Final del capítulo.**

**Para los que haya llegado hasta aquí abajo: ¿Alguien sabe si Accelerator sigue viviendo con Yomikawa?**

**En SS1 dice que se había mudado, pero en NT1 dice que volvió con ella. Por lo tanto, ¿ahora donde vive?...**

**Sería de gran ayuda si lo saben.**

**Nada más por ahora.**

**Adiós por el momento, Usuario no Sospechoso fuera.**


End file.
